Matchmaker sequel stories
by ShadowkittenMF
Summary: Sequel to Matchmaker dealing with the lives of Miki Sayaka and Sakura Kyouko after Walpurgisnacht. The finale is up, Learning to Stand Again.
1. Borrowed Time

**Borrowed Time.**

The first Matchmaker sequel story.

They survived Walpurgisnacht. They created a new destiny for each other. Borrowed time. How long will Miki Sayaka and Sakura Kyouko have?

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime.

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery, themes.

* * *

><p>She stood in silence. There was little for her to say. She could only look down at the simple memorial stone.<p>

_Kaname Madoka. 1996-2011._

Junko's cheeks were stained by mascara. She had cried all the tears she had, and now simply stood. At her side, Tomohisa stood, holding their young son Tatsuya. Little Tatsuya had cried as well, and now had his eyes closed, his head resting against his father's shoulder. He seemed to be breathing evenly, and was probably asleep. Tomohisa watched Junko closely. There was little he could do. He had cried as well. Probably this was all he would ever be able to do.

Kyouko stood to one side. She held Sayaka closely. It had been half a year since Walpurgisnacht. In that time the blue-haired girl had let her hair grow out, until it now reached just below her shoulder-blades. It looked nice, or so Kyouko thought. Now, of course, was no time to think of such a thing, but Kyouko couldn't help it. Maybe she had to keep her mind off of Madoka. Or maybe she had to keep her mind off the fact that, of all those here standing around the memorial stone, she alone hadn't cried. Kyouko wasn't certain.

Saotome Kazuko gently placed a hand on Junko's shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered quietly, before turning to leave. There was little more she could do, or say. A family friend, Madoka's teacher, she had little contact with Junko even for all that. The last months had been difficult, but she, at least, had another dozen some children to focus on. Junko had only Tatsuya now.

Sayaka turned at last, wiping her eyes. She took Kyouko's hand, and walked slowly over to where Madoka's family stood.

"Sorry for your loss, Kaname-sama," she said quietly. Junko turned to her.

"You … you were with Madoka at the end?"

Sayaka nodded softly.

"Yes. I … well, Kyouko and I both. We … she stood up, Kaname-sama. She stood up to help her dear friend Akemi-san. I know that she died to protect her."

"But Akemi-san … she is gone also?"

"Yeah," Kyouko spoke up, "she had to leave. I don't think she could stand being here without Madoka. Not after what she did for her."

Junko shrugged, and looked back down at the memorial stone.

"I've never felt like she was dead. My Madoka … I won't really accept that she's gone. Not .. not until we find her. Find her and lay her at last to rest."

Sayaka glanced at Kyouko. They both knew that could never happen. Madoka's body had vanished when Walpurgisnacht's barrier collapsed. It was the fate of a Puella Magi, to die unappreciated, to vanish from the world of humans, and to never be put to a proper rest. Maybe Madoka's spirit could look down at them, from wherever she was. Maybe she would be able to comfort her mother in her dreams. Maybe.

Kyouko squeezed Sayaka's hand.

"We … we gotta get going. Kaname-san … sorry."

Junko turned her gaze briefly on the redhead, and nodded.

Kyouko turned, and strode away, practically dragging Sayaka behind her. When the blue-haired girl finally managed to look at Kyouko's face, to question why she had so abruptly left … well, no words were necessary. Kyouko's eyes were leaking tears, tears that flowed down her cheeks and fell off her chin … Kyouko didn't want anyone seeing that.

The classroom was sombre. It was still on the minds of most students, how abruptly Madoka and Homura had been taken from them. The knowledge that the upperclass student Tomoe Mami, had vanished at the same time made it somehow even more frightening. Sayaka knew more than the others, and yet despite this loss she had a small spark of happiness in her life. Kyouko. The two had grown closer since Walpurgisnacht, and had vowed to live every moment as though it were their last.

_"With Homura dicking with the time-line, you never know,"_ Kyouko had pointed out.

Despite this vow, Sayaka found her home life smoothed out. Her parents, especially her mother, had started to at least trust Kyouko with their daughter's safety and happiness. The redhead was still as abrasive as ever, but she had come to terms with Sayaka's mother.

"Class," announced Kazuko, "I realize that things have been very rough on us for some time. Many of us have missed several days of class for various reasons, and … well, we have two missing classmate. But, I do have two pieces of good news to announce. The first is …."

She held up her left hand, beaming widely.

"It's a real diamond! I think this one is for real, and that is just the best news ever, don't you all think so?"

There were a few grunts of approval, and one or two of the more romantically inclined girls sighed in jealousy. Of course, everyone knew that this relationship would somehow end in disaster.

"Oh... yes. There is another piece of news as well. We have a transfer student to welcome to our class as well. Please?"

A fiery redhead entered the room. Her school uniform looked to be a size too big for her frame, and her stockings … one was at the proper height, just below her knee, but the other was inching down her shin. The overall effect was … sloppy. The unkempt nature of her hair, and the presence of a Pocky in her teeth, made a few students giggle.

"Yo. Sakura Kyouko. Nice to meetcha and … shit."

Kazumi blushed heavily as the students laughed.

"Young lady, we do not use such language in this classroom."

"Oh fu … er … yeah. Sorry. Hmmm, where shall I sit?"

She walked toward an empty desk immediately behind Sayaka's desk. With a smirk, she glanced at the blue-haired girl.

"Oh hey there, cutie, anyone sitting in this seat?"

Sayaka blushed several shades of red. She looked down at her desk. Kyouko stroked Sayaka's cheek, increasing her embarrassment, and the other students laughed. Kazumi cleared her throat, and Kyouko took her seat. She was going to enjoy this ….

* * *

><p>Sayaka and Hitomi sat on the roof of the school. They were eating their lunch, and glancing from time to time at the doorway back down into the school. There was no problem with them being up here, but they were concerned. Kyouko and Kyousuke were supposed to be meeting them here. The two Kyous, as some wits in class were beginning to call them, had both needed to purchase a school lunch today, and were supposed to join them after doing so. They were apparently delayed.<p>

"So," Hitomi said, "since we don't have to come in tomorrow I was thinking we could see a movie?"

"Oh. I think that sounds like a good idea," Sayaka said smiling, as she pushed hair out of her face. She had let it grow long since Walpurgisnacht, and while she liked it, she wasn't yet used to it. It kept getting into her mouth whenever she tried to eat thanks to the breeze.

The door opened, and Kyousuke limped out onto the roof. He held the door open for the fiery redhead, who scoffed.

"You don't have to do that, silly. Hell, I should be opening it for you."

"A gentleman holds a door open for a lady."

Kyouko laughed.

"Lady, huh? Never been accused of being that before."

She scampered ahead to sit beside Sayaka with a big grin. Sayaka shook her head and chuckled. The first time they had met, Kyousuke had been … pained. He was, of course, never going to play the violin again. Sayaka somehow had missed this fact, and continually purchased classical music CDs for him, thinking that hearing music would cheer him up. Kyouko had noticed his pain straight-off … and the love letter he had been writing to Hitomi.

Kyousuke sat down beside the green-haired girl. Somehow, despite their somewhat rocky start, the four had become close friends. It was probably because of Sayaka. The other three all loved her, more or less and granted in different ways. But the blue-haired girl was the social center of their group.

"We've been discussing going to see a movie tomorrow," Sayaka announced with a grin. Kyousuke nodded.

"That sounds like a nice idea."

Hitomi turned to him with a huge grin on her face.

"I was hoping you'd approve. Though … well, what do we see?"

"No god-damn chick flicks," Kyouko said with a frown. Sayaka giggled.

"Well, we have to see what is playing. I don't want to see anything with too much … well … violence … or horror."

Sayaka wanted to forget about the real world. A real world in which witches existed. A real world in which the possibility existed any day of everything simply ceasing to exist. Homura had warned them … she had gone back in time to try to save Madoka again … and there was no guarantee that the world they now inhabited was stable, or real … enough to continue existing.

* * *

><p>Despite Kyouko's protests, they ended up seeing a vapid American romantic comedy. It turned out well enough for them though, since the couples spent most of the time paying attention to each other rather than the movie. Hitomi and Sayaka had sit beside one another, for tactical reasons. They could lean over to their loves and do what they wished without getting in one another's way. Of course, Hitomi was a prude in comparison to Sayaka so she mostly spent the evening cuddling against and kissing Kyousuke. Sayaka had, in contrast, become quite "perverted," as Hitomi told her teasingly, and she did a fair amount of nuzzling underneath Kyouko's green button-up sweater. Kyouko didn't object to this in the slightest, though she had to suffer an occasional glance from the other Kyou from time to time. One time when the girls (meaning here Sayaka and Hitomi) had to excuse themselves to go to the ladies room, Kyouko leaned over to Kyousuke.<p>

"Coulda been yours, dude … coulda been yours."

She smirked and Kyousuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me," he retorted with a smirk of his own.

* * *

><p>After the movie, the friends said their farewells and went separate ways home. Mostly this was because Hitomi wanted to walk through the park with Kyousuke, the night being warm and lit due to a nearly full moon. Kyouko had other ideas on how to spend her time that night. She and Sayaka took a shortcut home.<p>

Kyouko's choice of homes was suitably ironic. It was a sizable place in an older section of town, one that for whatever reason had slipped through the cracks. There was an owner on record, and apparently rent had been paid for some considerable time by this non-existent owner. All of this had been set up courtesy of the previous actual resident. Akemi Homura.

Kyouko had found most of the interior space to have been an illusion. It was almost chilling when she thought of it in retrospect. Homura's space was eerily like that of a Witch's barrier, and even now Kyouko wondered sometimes just how much Homura was Puella Magi and how much she was actually Witch.

Still, Kyouko needed no more than a double bed, a refrigerator, plenty of storage space for food, and a table to sit at.

Sayaka insisted on one or two other little touches. After all, this was her home as well. Kyouko and Sayaka's mother had come to an understanding, and though they still didn't really get along, Sayaka no longer was subjected to lectures about appropriate behavior, and Kyouko had managed to eat several meals with Sayaka's family without a repeat of the first catastrophe seven months or so previous.

So Sayaka had been given a little money and a little understanding, and she had set up a cheap computer, a collection of stuffed animals, and a few other touches that made her feel a little better about the place.

Kyouko took this all in as much stride as she could muster.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Yeah. I'm at Kyouko's. Well, it's late and …."<p>

She blushed a very deep red.

"Mooom! Welll … I … ummm … Yeah … but … well, you knew that before. Yes mother. I know."

She closed her cell phone and her blush if anything increased.

"You didn't say hi from me?" Kyouko teased.

"She doesn't know whether she should be happy or sad that I'm dating you. She's glad that I won't get pregnant before I'm ready. But she is … well, upset that I won't ever get pregnant."

Kyouko smirked.

"Hell, if you want me to knock your ass up lets just call on Kyuubey. You can still make a wish with him, yeah?"

Sayaka giggled at this.

"I don't think I want to become a rock for that. Oh god, the poor child! No honey, don't throw mommy into the trash can!"

Kyouko laughed and pulled Sayaka in close.

"Well then I'll just get on top next time. Hell, that's how babies get made, right? When you're on the bottom and all?"

Kyouko winked, and Sayaka grinned. They both knew better.

"Actually …."

Kyouko's smile vanished.

"Christ. Don't tell me."

"I mean, not right away. But, one day I would like to have a child. Probably … we could try to adopt a child. Maybe?"

Kyouko sighed and shook her head.

"You really think that we would be good parents, Sayaka? I mean hell, I'm a rock after all. And you're a fucking wacko."

_"Hey!"_

"Just sayin!"

Sayaka stuck her tongue out at Kyouko.

"Oh yeah, real mature … definitely the makings of a good mother."

* * *

><p>Playful teasing led to a little bit of horseplay. Sayaka made not very serious efforts to wrestle Kyouko down to the ground, "forgetting" that she was quite ticklish … and that Kyouko knew this. She never stood a chance as every playful effort to get at Kyouko's legs was met by roving fingers that found their way into Sayaka's armpits, or her inner thighs, or her feet, and Sayaka was reduced to a fit of laughs as she tried to squirm away from Kyouko … only to regroup and try her assault a second time.<p>

"Moron … you're not getting it, huh? I know all your secrets, and weaknesses. I own you, little Sayaka-chan!"

"Ack! Nu huh! Oh, I am so gonna get you this time!"

She charged, and again, as always, Kyouko got the upper hand and Sayaka was reduced to a giggling squirming pile as Kyouko held her down and mercilessly tickled.

These sessions inevitably ended with Kyouko's fingers roving to more sensitive parts of Sayaka's body, giggles quickly giving way to breathy moans as Kyouko's assaults shifted from armpits to breasts, or from inner thighs to nether lips. Soon enough tonight, Sayaka was squirming from a different reason as Kyouko's fingers slid past a thin pair of white panties to rub the silken moist folds of Sayaka's slit, to pinch and tease her fleshy pearl, until Sayaka cried out in passion and her intimate juices coated Kyouko's hand. As Sayaka panted, Kyouko licked her fingers clean.

Of course Sayaka had planned this. She never expected to actually beat Kyouko. It was all a game to the both of them, one that Sayaka enjoyed. And when Kyouko pulled down her jean-shorts and guided Sayaka's face between her legs she talked it up like it was the victor's rights to enjoy the spoils of war, but it was nothing Sayaka had ever tried to avoid. She was all too eager to lean in and worship Kyouko with her tongue and her lips and her nose, tasting and smelling and feeling every texture of Kyouko's sex. Kyouko's fingers would trail through her long blue hair, gripping as the pleasure of the act increased. Kyouko thanked her God that she still had sensations, zombie body or no!

And as usual, the girls retired to the double bed and cuddled up tight, skin against skin, their living dream of love, warmth, and comfort lulled them both into a sleep more peaceful than either would ever have believed possible.

* * *

><p>Sayaka found herself waking up sometime later. Kyouko was on her hands and knees, head nuzzling between Sayaka's legs, and doing a thorough job of pleasing her. She moaned, and saw Kyouko's eyes glance up toward her.<p>

"Morning," Sayaka groaned, with a pleased smile on her face.

Kyouko said nothing, mostly because her mouth and tongue were otherwise occupied. She did increase her efforts, including that little trick of hers where she would trace out kanji with her tongue as she murmured the sounds. It didn't take many characters before Sayaka's back arched, muscles straining, as an intense orgasm hit her … there was no way to deny that Kyouko was good at this part.

They cuddled up again.

"Mmm ... breakfast?" whispered Sayaka.

"Had mine," Kyouko said with a smirk.

Sayaka giggled.

"My turn, then ..."


	2. Things Fall Apart part 1

Things Fall Apart part 1

* * *

><p><em>Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold<em>

. . . .

_The best lack all conviction, while the worst_

_Are full of passionate intensity._

- William Butler Yeats, _The Second Coming_.

* * *

><p>"A proud heart can survive general failure because such a failure does not prick its pride. It is more difficult and more bitter when a man fails alone."<p>

- Chinua Achebe, _Things Fall Apart_

* * *

><p>I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime.<p>

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery, themes.

* * *

><p>Sayaka sat on the edge of the bed (wondering to herself why they didn't own a couch, but that never seemed like Kyouko's style) idly thinking. They had eaten breakfast (a proper breakfast) and now had the day before them. She wouldn't have to be home till evening. An occasional night at Kyouko's was acceptable as long as Sayaka didn't miss any school … and now that Kyouko was enrolled in middle school too, there was less excuse.<p>

Kyouko was in their kitchen looking for a post-breakfast snack (typical Kyouko) when Sayaka noticed a newspaper. Curious … when did Kyouko become interested in events?

She picked it up, and glanced through the paper. It was a couple days old.

_Suicide Cult!_

_Dozen dead from chemical inhalation._

"Crap."

Kyouko wandered over to the bed with slices of an orange in her hand.

"What's that?"

Sayaka pointed at the headline.

"Terrible! Too bad you weren't there."

"Who says I wasn't?"

Kyouko shoved a wedge of orange into her mouth.

"Huh? Well, of course you weren't there … you could've saved them."

Kyouko frowned and shoved a wedge of orange at Sayaka. She frowned too, but opened up to accept the piece of fruit.

"Yeah, I was, and no I couldn't. See, love of my life, that was a familiar. A greedy little familiar ... hungry little bitch. But she turned into a nice strong Witch. I think I can get three uses out of that grief seed."

Sayaka almost choked on her orange slice. When she had finally swallowed she started shouting.

"You were … you didn't save them? You are still farming grief seeds? After … after what we've been through … what ... what if it had been Hitomi there? Or me? Would you have just let us kill ourselves, just to get a grief seed?"

"Now, that would've been different. You're my love. Hitomi, hell even Kyousuke … they're friends. Look at these people though … failed factory manager. Prostitute. No, two prostitutes. Some dumb teen that got herself pregnant. No one to cry over."

"What!"

"Christ Sayaka, grow up. See … it's like the food chain. At the bottom, you have plankton. Little fish eat that. Then they get eaten by big fish. Then humans come along and eat the big fish. These losers ... they're the plankton."

"I just … you … I can't believe this!

Sayaka's fists were clenched. She was clearly upset.

"Hey, Sayaka. Calm down or I will calm you down."

She leaned in to the blue-haired girl, their noses nearly touching.

"Since when did you become fucking Madoka?"

Sayaka lashed out. Her open palm connected with Kyouko's cheek. The redhead felt the blow … it stung. She hadn't expected that, or been prepared for it. She raised a hand, and rubbed her cheek. Some words from her father's religion should've seeped in here, she somehow felt, but anger quickly asserted itself.

"So is it like that?"

"I don't …."

Kyouko lashed out herself, her backhanded slap impacting Sayaka's cheek. The blue-haired girl's face twisted, and she yelped in pain.

"You calmed down yet?"

Sayaka shook with rage. Her left fist clenched. She paused a moment, before again attacking. Her fist struck Kyouko's chin with as much strength as she could muster. Kyouko grunted.

"Not bad, not bad. But not really smart."

Kyouko's apparent calmness chilled Sayaka, whose eyes went wide with sudden terror.

"Wait … I …."

Kyouko punched with her right hand into Sayaka's gut. She realized that she should've held back a little more, but too late for that. Sayaka's eyes rolled back and she doubled over. Kyouko backed up, both fists clenched, watching Sayaka fall to the ground.

"You gonna give up now, or do I have to hurt you some more."

"Fuck … you …."

Kyouko actually smiled.

"Hey, that was pretty good! You're learning. Seriously though … you enjoying this? Or do you wanna give up?"

Sayaka pulled herself up to her knees. Her look was dark, but Kyouko could see she was near, or possibly past, her limit. If she did continue to fight, Kyouko realized that she would have to make a decisive move ... take her down and keep her down ... not keep hiting her ... or else she risked seriously injuring Sayaka. The blue-haired girl once said fighting Kyouko was like fighting a tank with a butter-knife. That comment was made in a happier light … but it was no less true. Kyouko basically couldn't lose in a physical match-up, but Sayaka could end up in the hospital quite easily. Or in an early grave.

"I'm … I am so fucking out of here," Sayaka managed to say. She remained where she was, on her knees, taking in deep, gasping breaths.

"You know where the door is, bitch."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then don't let it hit your ass on the way out."

"I hate you, Kyouko."

"Go fuck yourself."

Sayaka managed to pull herself to her feet. She staggered to the door, and walked out. They had had fights before. They had yelled. They had called each other names. Had Sayaka's parents heard half of what they had called each other they probably wouldn't have let them continue dating. They had gotten physical with their fights before, though that mostly involved one of the girls losing their temper and lashing out, followed by many sorries and tears from both. This time … something was different. Kyouko followed close behind Sayaka, a thousand thoughts racing through her head.

"So is that it, then? You're gonna listen to what I say when I'm pissed? Just gonna give up? What the hell were the last six months about, then?"

Sayaka raised her middle finger at Kyouko, then turned and started walking. She wasn't really sure where she was going. She just ... walked. She didn't know if she would ever come back or not.

"Hey! Fucking baby! You are just gonna go home and cry to mommie, is that it? What do we have? Shit? Less than shit? God damn you, Sayaka. Come back here right now! Sayaka! Fine. Just ... fine. Go to fucking hell … I never wanna see you again!"

Sayaka didn't respond. She just kept walking. She didn't even cry. She did nothing but walk.

* * *

><p>Eventually she found herself on a park bench. It may have been the same one that they had all sat at months before. Or had it been years? It was as good as an eternity. Sayaka bawled. She was alone. She felt so profoundly alone.<p>

Kyouko was a predator. Sayaka considered this as she cried. Kyouko never stopped eating. She collected grief seeds. She told herself this was for survival. She might have believed it, but the lengths she went to … she still stole food. She still farmed grief seeds. And, Sayaka thought with a shudder, she wasn't any different when it came to sex. She had been so seductive, but so fast. Was she ever really concerned about Sayaka? She was now being unreasonable, not considering how often Kyouko had in fact not made any demands … how often the redhead had given and not taken, not asked for, pleasure in return. None of this entered Sayaka's thoughts.

"Hey?"

Sayaka wiped her eyes. Great ... just what she needed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up, and through blurry eyes saw an older girl .. perhaps two years older. She had brown hair and eyes, and wore a high-school uniform.

Sayaka shrugged, sitting up and trying not to cry further. The girl sat down on the bench.

"Been in a fight? Boyfriend?"

Sayaka shifted uncomfortably.

"Need me to call someone for you?"

"No."

The girl shrugged.

"Parents? Cops? Looks like someone did a number on your cheek there."

Sayaka turned back to her. She had very lovely eyes, Sayaka realized.

"No. No, I am … am fine."

"The heck you are."

"Why do you care, anyway? I just ... wanna be left alone."

"Okay. Sorry for intruding."

She stood up and started to walk off. But she stopped, and turned.

"If it makes any difference to you, I've been there myself."

"It doesn't."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

She turned again.

"Wait," Sayaka said, "I … didn't catch your name."

"I never gave it."

There was a momentary silence between them.

"Miki Sayaka."

The brunette turned, with a slight smile on her face.

"Ito Emiko. I'd say it was a pleasure, Miki-san, but I don't think that really fits here."

Sayaka shrugged, then turned away.

"Seriously though … it really looks like you need help."

"I can call my parents any time."

"I think you should, Miki-san."

Sayaka shrugged again, and Emiko returned to the bench, sitting down once more.

"It isn't any of my business …."

"No shit."

"Look ... I am just trying to help. I don't like seeing people in pain."

"Yeah. Me either, and look what it got me."

Emiko chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess life is like that sometimes, huh?"

Sayaka didn't respond. Emiko continued to sit at the bench, watching the younger, blue-haired girl.

"I … I'm going home now," Sayaka finally said.

"Need someone to go with you?"

Sayaka stood.

"Why the hell not … my telling you to get lost hasn't worked so far."

Emiko chuckled again, and followed Sayaka as she shuffled through the streets toward her apartment.

"Middle school?"

Sayaka nodded.

"Mitakihara Middle School?"

Sayaka nodded again.

"Lucky. I was in the old middle school, couple years ago. Last class to graduate from there. It was weird, that last year they only had seniors there. Heck, they should've moved _us_ to the new school first, but did they?"

Sayaka glanced over at her.

"Trying to take my mind off of my problems?"

"Not working?"

"Not really."

"Sorry. Do you want to talk about your problems instead, then?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Umm … thank you … Ito-san. For seeing me home, I mean."

"Of course, Miki-san. I hope you have a better rest-of-the-day."

Sayaka shrugged, again. Turning, using her keycard to open the door to her apartment building, she started to go in, then stopped.

"Kyouko."

"Excuse me?"

"Her … her name is Kyouko."

"Oh ... oh, I gotcha. Well … good luck with her then."

Sayaka shrugged, yet again, and vanished into the apartment building.

* * *

><p>Kyouko stood on a rooftop, her spear over one shoulder. She sighed. Her soul gem had darkened several shades after her fight with Sayaka. The grief seed she had gotten from that one witch took care of it, but she felt guilty for even using it now ... and her soul gem looked dimmer almost immediately.<p>

"I am not a hero, Sayaka. Never will be. Why the hell can't you see that?"

Kyouko sighed again. Muttering to herself wouldn't help anything. She leapt off to a neighboring rooftop. More witches to hunt … and what else was a Puella Magi good for, after all?

* * *

><p>Kyouko had become popular ironically because of her abrasiveness. She had finished out the second year of middle school with Sayaka and Hitomi, and followed them along into the third year. Kazuko had had her hands full, with Kyouko having no apparent respect for authority whatsoever. But somehow the redhead had passed every test, and by the school years' end there was no reason to hold her back. The fact that Sayaka had been helping her out, including some meta-level cheating thanks to Kyuubey's telepathic relay ability, had remained secret.<p>

Third year middle school. So much to look forward to. A year older. More advanced classes. Placement examinations for high school. A whole year, or at least school year, with Kyouko. Or that is what it was supposed to be. Today there was no Kyouko. Hitomi and Kyousuke both worried about her. Sayaka said nothing. She blew off their questions … she was probably sick.

What was she supposed to say?

_She beat me up Sunday and is probably feeling too guilty to come back._

That would only cause more problems. For ... someone. But Sayaka couldn't stop worrying. At the white-board she froze on an easy math problem and had to suffer embarrassment in front of everyone. Only Hitomi and Kyousuke refrained from laughing.

* * *

><p>"So … level with us. What happened?"<p>

Sayaka blushed and glanced over at Kyousuke.

"I … don't know what you mean."

"Come on. You and Kyouko were both happy, cheerful, even frisky on Saturday. Now suddenly you're depressed and Kyouko skipped school. Out with it."

"Nothing."

Hitomi placed an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Sayaka. I've known you for a long time. A very long time. So has Kyousuke. We're friends. Did Kyouko say something ... or do something? Did you have a fight?"

"Ummm … why would you say that?"

She tried to laugh it off. Hitomi and Kyousuke shared a meaningful glance.

"What happened?"

Sayaka sighed.

"You wouldn't understand. Believe me, you wouldn't."

"Try us," Kyousuke replied.

Sayaka took a deep breath, and looked for a moment like she was going to spill the entire story … then she shook her head.

"No, it's … personal."

"Kyouko's always been a bit … rough around the edges. Did she hurt you, Sayaka?"

"What? No, no of course not Hitomi!"

"But you two did have a fight?"

Sayaka sighed, and shrugged.

"Okay. I understand. Personal stuff is … well … personal. It happens."

"Not to you, though."

Hitomi winced.

"Don't be too sure," replied Kyousuke. Hitomi glanced in his direction, questioningly. He shrugged, his expression telling her he was just talking for Sayaka's benefit.

"Thanks guys. For trying. And ... meaning well. I just … it's just something I have to work out is all."

* * *

><p>Sayaka stood in front of the door. She took a deep breath, and reached out to ring the doorbell … when it opened. Kyouko peeked out.<p>

"Oh. Umm. Hi."

"Hey. Wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again."

"Ummm. Can I come in?"

"You wanna hang out with a monster some more? Knock yourself out."

Sayaka winced, but followed Kyouko in. She sat in the plastic chair by the small computer.

"So … you didn't come to school today."

"Why bother?"

"Everyone asked about you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I mean, we all missed you."

"We? That include you?"

"And Hitomi and Kyousuke."

"Yeah. Them. Okay. I guess I better drag myself to school tomorrow. I don't wanna disappoint Hitomi or Kyousuke."

"Or me?"

"I seem to recall that the last thing you said to me was 'I hate you,' so I don't see how I could disappoint you by _not_ showing up."

Sayaka sighed and looked down at her feet.

"So is that it, then?"

"Fuck. No, that isn't it then, dammit. Just … I mean, you really need to grow up. You don't understand it because you aren't a Puella Magi. Me … I have to think in terms of input and output."

"How very clinical of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You _do_ only think of yourself, don't you? Doesn't matter if it's grief seeds, apples, or sex … it's you first, and everyone else second … if they can help you. If not, fuck them."

"Jesus, Sayaka. You've been hanging around me too long. I didn't think you swore this much."

"God dammit, do not change the subject."

"What? You want me to say it? Yeah, I wanna survive. I survive by thinking of myself first. If I don't eat, I starve to death. Hell, that probably doesn't matter now, but I got used to thinking like that when I was human. Now, if I don't get grief seeds, my soul taints and I become a witch. Do you want that?"

"I just think … with all your powers you should be able to help people better."

"I am not having this conversation with you again."

"But it's important!"

"What part of 'my wish fucked up my life' did you not get the first time?"

Sayaka shrugged.

"Okay, leaving aside the fact that I'm now a cheap piece of costume jewelry, I made a wish to help my dad. Then I used my powers the way you want me to. Right? Superhero time! Woo fucking hoo … dead family. I'm no Peter Fucking Parker that can take all that and somehow turn it around, got it? This is why I say, much as I love you, that you have _got_ to grow up!"

"How much do you love me?"

"You have to ask that question?"

"Yeah. Yeah Kyouko, I think I do."

"Fuck. Okay. What do you want me to say? Or do? Ball's in your court sweetheart."

"I dunno. I guess … just … don't just let people … die."

"If you were in my place, you'd understand."

"No ... no I wouldn't."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. You're too goddamn nice. I said it before, and I still believe it … you wouldn't last a week."

"Maybe not. But maybe I'd save some lives … maybe it would be worth it."

_You can always make a wish, Miki Sayaka. It is so easy to form a contract. You two do not need to argue about it._

"Kyuubey, does your kind not get the idea of_ fucking privacy_?"

_Strange, you do not object when I assist you and Sayaka to communicate with one another in school._

"Yeah, I guess that kinda needs to stop. If it gets you to stop hanging around us, that is."

"Maybe I _should_ make a wish. Maybe I should wish to have never met you at all, Kyouko."

The redhead turned to look at Sayaka. She just looked at her for a few moments, trying to keep the hurt out of her eyes.

"You really feel that way?"

_That wouldn't be very hard to grant, Sayaka. The odds were, in fact, against your ever meeting Kyouko. Homura acted to change those variables. If you really wish …._

"No. No Kyuubey. I don't really wish."

"Yeah. And get the fuck out while you're at it."

The white and red creature paused a moment, his big red staring eyes shifting from Kyouko to Sayaka. The emotional intensity between the two would have been quite a prize. However, Kyuubey could tell that tonight was not a night to push that agenda.

_Very well. Remember that my offer remains open._

"Fucking creepy," Kyouko muttered after Kyuubey had left.

"Yeah. Listen, I … I need time to think. I will … Ummm … I guess … talk to you later. Sometime."

"Whatever."

Sayaka shrugged her shoulders, and left.

* * *

><p>Lucrezia was a very subtle Witch. She had been a Puella Magi of some note, and this natural power had translated over when she had transformed. In fact, this combination of power and desire to remain undetected may have been partly responsible for her coming up with her name. Lucrezia Borgia was an infamous Renaissance schemer, the illegitimate daughter, and incestuous lover, of a Pope. A poisoner. A schemer. Married three times, with many lovers. Or so history, perhaps skewed by rumor and popular accounts, said. Or it may merely have been coincidence. Stranger things happened.<p>

The witch Lucrezia had found a place to anchor herself, but didn't stay there very long at any time. Just enough to recuperate her energies, and to hide from the annoyingly persistent red-suited Puella Magi of Mitakihara Town. But she never drew her victims there. That would attract attention, of the wrong sort. No, she roved about to suck in the negative energy of the city.

She was especially drawn to scenes of violence involving guns. There was something about gun-play that attracted Lucrezia's attention. Perhaps as a human, or a Puella Magi, they had been meaningful to her. Or perhaps it was simply the sound, the fear associated with them, and the delightful red splattering mess they made when a human fired one at another. It was hard to say, and as a Witch, Lucrezia spent little time analyzing herself or trying to remember who and what she had once been.

She had been drawn to the negative energy generated by Sayaka and Kyouko. She approached carefully, since Kyouko was obviously dangerous. She was the Puella Magi of Mitakihara Town, and under other circumstances, would have sensed Lucrezia's approach. She couldn't reveal herself too closely, or risk being attacked. But the negative emotions they generated were too delicious to ignore.

The smallest adjustment of their emotive states, so slight neither noticed it, allowed her to snack, to gain small but delightful amounts of energy. She never once tried to Kiss either one. Too risky. Perhaps, just perhaps, with time and patience … Time and patience. These were things she had plenty of.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ Ito Emiko/Emi is an original character of my own devising. The Witch Lucrezia, as presented here, is my original concept for this particular character.


	3. Things Fall Apart part 2

Things Fall Apart part 2

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime.

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery, themes.

* * *

><p>"Miki-san?"<p>

Sayaka was startled, and looked up. Standing beside the park bench she sat on was a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl a year or two older than she was. A familiar looking girl. She had … she had met her the other day … what was her name?

"Ummm ... Ito-san?"

She smiled and sat down.

"You remembered."

"Guess so."

"You … are you feeling any better today?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. But … I guess I don't know why you care."

"I told you before, I don't like seeing people in pain."

Sayaka nodded.

"I told you her name was Kyouko."

"Yeah."

"She and I had a fight yesterday."

"No kidding," Emiko said dryly.

"It got kinda rough. I mean … I don't know really why. But she … slapped me. And hit me. Now ... I mean ... I guess I kinda started it actually though … I slapped her first."

"I see. And you went back to make up today?"

"Yeah. I intended to at least. It's just … the atmosphere was so … hostile. Hell, I told her that I wished I had never met her."

"Ouch. Sounds like you two are in trouble."

"Who knows. I'm … well, I am not very good with this kind of thing. I guess."

"I don't know anyone who is."

Sayaka shrugged.

"Do you feel better?"

"No."

Emiko chuckled.

"Sorry. Sometimes it works. Say … you had dinner yet?"

"Oh. Well … I was going to head back home."

"Oh. Yeah, of course. What was I thinking? Anyway … I hope you do feel better."

"Ito-san?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm … thanks."

"I didn't do anything."

"You … kinda did, actually. Do … do you often walk in the park?"

"Usually, yeah. Relaxing, good exercise. Gets me out of the house for a bit."

"You make it sound so nice."

"Yeah. Well … see you around, Miki-san."

She stood and walked away. Sayaka remained seated, watching her walk off. Watching. She blinked and sighed deeply. It actually had helped, a little bit, to tell someone what happened. Maybe she could even tell Hitomi and Kyousuke. Of course, they knew Kyouko, and would probably be pissed. That might not be a good thing.

Ahh well, time to get home. Sayaka stood up, stretched, and started walking home. Alone.

* * *

><p>"That … that is terrible, Sayaka!"<p>

The two friends were walking to school together. It was an old routine … despite the absence of their pink-haired friend.

"Well … I mean … I kinda started it."

Hitomi nodded.

"Yes, but still … I mean … what are you going to do now, Sayaka?"

"Do?"

"Yes. I mean, go back to her? Leave her? Put her on hold indefinitely."

"On hold?"

" 'I am still thinking, Kyouko.' "

"Oh. That. Hell .. I don't know, Hitomi."

"You love her."

"Of course."

"She loves you?"

"I … think so."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Hitomi shook her head.

"Sayaka, I love you. Kyousuke loves you. A lot of people at school think you're nice. And cute. I've heard a few people talk about confessing to you … boys and girls. But they've all been able to see something that, heck, I guess you've forgotten."

"What … me and Kyouko?"

"Yeah. You and Kyouko. You're so cute together."

Sayaka blushed.

* * *

><p>Class was awkward. Most of the girls in class swarmed around Kyouko asking what had happened to her the other day. Noticeably absent from this swarm was Sayaka.<p>

Sayaka ate lunch on the rooftop with Hitomi and Kyousuke. They filled him in on what had happened on Sunday.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, "just … unbelievable."

"Yeah … but … I mean … I might try to patch things up with her."

"Whatever you feel is best, Sayaka. I will be there for you."

"Me too," put in Hitomi.

Sayaka sighed. This was supposed to make things easier, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>After school, Sayaka walked over to the park. She had not said a single word to Kyouko all day. The redhead had avoided her as much as she could, and Sayaka swore that she was hanging around that one new orange-haired girl a little more than usual. No, that was her imagination. Just that.<p>

It was a chilly evening in early autumn. The leaves were starting to turn bright colors on the trees, and the wind cut right through Sayaka's school uniform. She shivered. She decided to pick up her pace, taking a brisk walk around the park to get in some exercise.

"Well. Hello again."

She turned to her right, and saw Emiko. She was walking as well, and apparently had seen her from behind. Emiko had picked up her pace, and was now walking alongside Sayaka.

"Hey."

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"It's a bit cold, actually."

"Ehh? Oh. Oh, well I hate the heat, so I don't really think this is cold. It's kinda nice, actually."

"I guess so."

"Make any progress with your girl?"

"Hmmm? Oh well … I managed to go an entire school day without talking to her. Does that count?"

"I … don't think so, no."

Sayaka sighed.

"How can something so good turn so bad so fast."

"Beats me. Guess life is like that sometimes. Well, if you mean anything to her, she'll come around."

"I hope so."

They walked for a few more minutes, side by side.

"You know, I hear that there's a park-side café that has really nice tea and cakes. It's popular with some of my friends from high school."

"Really? Is … is that an invitation?"

"Sure, why not? I'll buy."

Sayaka grinned.

"Then I guess I can't say no."

* * *

><p>" ... and then, she winks at me. 'You always start eating them at the tail, right?' and I blush! Because, yeah ... I do. So there we are, in the middle of the park, and the Taiyaki is getting smaller as she's chewing down from the head and I'm chewing up from the tail …."<p>

Emiko laughed.

"And you met in the middle, yeah?"

Sayaka nodded with a grin.

"Well, actually I got a little less than the middle."

"And you got shorted on the bean paste?"

"Oh ... well, actually that one was chocolate cream filled."

"Bean paste is better."

"I wasn't really thinking about the filling at that point."

Emiko grinned.

"I bet not."

Sayaka took a sip of her tea, then looked up at Emiko.

"Umm … Ito-san?"

"Please … call me Emiko. Or Emi. My friends call me Emi."

Sayaka blushed.

"If … if you call me Sayaka."

"Okay then. Sayaka. What was your question?"

"Oh … ummm … I guess … I was just wondering if you … if there's anyone you're seeing?"

Emiko's eyebrows raised.

"Odd question to ask, Sayaka."

Sayaka blushed, and her eyes went wide.

"No, I … I didn't mean it like that. I mean … well, you seem to know a lot about … well, relationships."

Emiko laughed.

"You think that?"

Sayaka shrugged.

"No. No, Sayaka-chan. My last girlfriend …."

Sayaka looked surprised.

"What? Didn't think I was gay?"

"Well ... I mean …I don't really know."

Emiko shrugged.

"Anyway. She graduated at the end of this last school term, and went on to University."

"Ahhh. Do you still get a chance to talk to her?"

"No. She went to University in California."

"America?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow. I guess the time difference makes it difficult to stay in touch, then."

"On the last night we were together, she told me that she had found someone. In California."

"Ouch. So it was, 'So long, thanks for the fun, go fuck yourself' ?"

Emiko shook her head.

"That's a heck of a way to put it ... but, yeah. Kinda"

"Sorry."

Emi shrugged.

"Not your fault."

"Well … I did ask."

"Yeah. We're a pair, huh? Here, I'm trying to give you advice on saving a relationship when I can't even keep my own crap together."

"Maybe you just … don't want to see me get hurt? Isn't that what you said before?"

"Twice, yeah. I hate seeing people in pain. That's why I hate mirrors."

Sayaka frowned.

"Now you're just making me feel bad."

"Sorry. Say, Sayaka … you aren't busy tomorrow evening, are you?"

"Well, I was planning on taking a brisk walk through the park."

Emiko grinned.

"Funny, I was planning the same thing."

"How about that? I don't suppose you had plans to stop by at a certain café for tea and cakes afterwards?"

"No, actually I didn't. But I did think, maybe, that I'd eat out."

"Ummm ... you mean, like more than just tea and cakes?"

"Right. There's a nice little restaurant that isn't too expensive. I mean ... I assume you have to go home for dinner tonight, right? You know … or … or we could go there now."

Sayaka blushed.

"Well … yeah. I kinda do have to go home. But … I mean … I guess I can see if I can eat out tomorrow."

Emiko frowned.

"Crap. Listen to me. Sorry, I don't know what came over me, Sayaka-chan."

"Sorry? Umm .. no, no need to be sorry. I … I think that would be nice actually. To … to eat dinner with a new friend."

Emiko smiled, her cheeks pink.

"Okay then. Well … I mean, of course if your parents say it's okay."

"Oh. Oh, right. Speaking of which … I guess I'd better get home. Before they worry."

"Ummm … if you like, I can walk you home again tonight. The city is fairly safe but … well, some bad things are happening more often."

Sayaka smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Sayaka."<p>

They stood in front of Sayaka's apartment.

"Emiko?"

"I do hope that you can straighten out your relationship with Kyouko. She … well, I mean … other than your recent argument … seems nice enough."

Sayaka shrugged.

"Yeah. I hope … well, I hope so too."

"Good night, Sayaka."

"Good night, Emiko."

* * *

><p>"So are you just gonna ignore me from now on?"<p>

Sayaka was sitting on the roof of the school. She had come up here to get away for a few moments. She had been thinking all day about … things. Nothing was in focus, and Sayaka just wanted to be alone for a little while. Now Kyouko was up here, standing beside her with her hands on her hips.

"I did not think that I was the only one doing the ignoring recently."

"That's rich. You are the one that started all this shit. You're the one that owes me an apology. I waited you know … expected you to come back Sunday, or call me on Monday, or talk to me Tuesday or Wednesday."

"So it is all my fault now?"

"_Now?_ It was your fault to begin with. Christ, Sayaka! You really don't know anything about me, do you? Without grief seeds, I die. You really, seriously, expect me to put my life on the line for a bunch of bottom-feeders that I don't know, and sure as hell wouldn't do shit for me if the tables were turned."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Wasn't your father a preacher?"

"Ahh, I was wondering how long it'd take for you to throw religion in my face. Yeah, I used to believe in God and that stuff, till my father got drunk, murdered my mother and sister, and then killed himself. That tends to put a slight damper on faith."

Sayaka just shook her head.

"It's not like you're religious anyway, Sayaka."

"No, Kyouko. I'm not. Not especially. But I do think that I'd find ways to help people with powers like you have."

"Then contract with Kyuubey. He'd love to get his claws on your soul. All your fucking angst and whining would probably satisfy him a year."

"And you wonder why I ignored you today."

"Fuck. Well, just fuck."

Kyouko stood in silence for a moment, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We had something great, Sayaka. It was a nice ride, I guess. I want your shit out of my place by Sunday, or it gets sold off."

Sayaka closed her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Yeah. Whatever. Fucking whatever. Always whatever. Shove that whatever up your ass."

She turned and stormed off.

Sayaka broke down and bawled for fifteen solid minutes.

* * *

><p>"So that was her final word?"<p>

"Yeah. I guess that makes it official. I screwed up."

Emiko frowned, and started to say something. The waiter came by at that moment, however, and placed their appetizers before them. They both put on plastic smiles and nodded in his direction.

"Sayaka," she said once he was gone, "it isn't just you. I can … well, I can tell. It takes two to make a relationship … and two to break it."

"I … I guess so. It's just … seven months. Almost eight. Such a long time. And for what?"

"You think eight months is a long time? Ahhhh, to be young again. That's nothing, Sayaka. Two years. Two years followed by 'see you never cause I love someone in the USA' … that really sucks."

"Oh, I can play this game! Let me see ... my relationship ended when my girlfriend punched me in the gut and told me to go to hell. Do I win this hand? Or can you trump that misery?"

Emiko actually laughed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I shouldn't make light of what you went through."

Sayaka shrugged.

"Sorry. I mean … really, you are right I guess. Just … well, I mean Kyousuke I loved … or thought I did ... for years, but ..."

"Ahh yes. Your friend that you fell in love with, then fell back out of love with when Kyouko came along."

"Yeah. Nothing would've happened there though. He never saw me as anything more than a friend."

Emi nodded.

"But Kyouko was your first real relationship? They can be rough."

"So I've learned."

"It gets better, and easier."

"Don't lie to me."

Again, Emiko laughed.

"Okay, you caught me on that one. Still, it does get better the more mature you become."

Sayaka smiled.

"Ahh well. I suppose it's good to get this sort of relationship out of the way early, right? I mean, I don't think I'll ever have a harsher breakup than this one."

"There you go! See, if you come away from something like this with that kind of attitude ... it shows growth. And strength."

"I guess so. Right now it just feels like I've been kicked in the teeth."

"Oh yeah. There is that too. That'll pass."

"When?"

"Can't say. I still feel like that over Hiromi."

"You fill me with such hope, Ito-senpai."

Emi grinned.

"You're so cute, Sayaka-chan."

She blushed deeply, and looked down at her food.

* * *

><p>Kyouko stopped going to school. That Thursday and Friday people started talking. Some of them gave Sayaka dirty glares as they passed her in the hallway. Two of the other girls in her class had the opposite reaction, talking to Sayaka every chance they got during breaks, and trying to be as consoling and considerate as they could be. And glaring with jealousy at each other as they tried to out-nice one another in front of her.<p>

Sayaka found herself spending more time on the school's roof, often with Hitomi, Kyousuke, or both, for company. Friday after school, Sayaka, Hitomi, and Kyousuke went to the park.

"Emiko. This … is Shizuki Hitomi and Kamijou Kyousuke."

"Ito Emiko. Pleasure to meet you two, at last."

Sayaka grinned, and didn't notice the slightly awkward looks on Hitomi's and Kyousuke's faces.

"So … Sayaka. I guess Ito-san is going to help us today?"

Emi nodded.

"Yes. I know, Sayaka and I just met, but I feel that she is a good person. I consider her to be a friend, and would like to help her out."

Kyousuke smiled.

"She does tend to have that effect on people."

Sayaka blushed slightly.

"My parents said they're coming too, with the car. So when we get there, we just have to get my stuff together and packed up."

The other three nodded. Sayaka, taking a deep breath, took Hitomi's and Emiko's hands.

"Okay. Here we go. I hope this doesn't turn ugly."

It didn't take too long to reach the house, even with Kyousuke's relatively slow pace. Obviously, he was not going to be able to do much physically to help, but Sayaka had still insisted that he come. His presence, she felt, would help stabilize the situation and would at least give Sayaka more confidence to face Kyouko.

As before, the door opened before Sayaka could ring the bell.

"Brought your personal army with you I see."

"I am just here to collect my stuff."

"About damn time too."

She opened the door and stepped to one side, watching everyone come in … and her eyes locked onto Emiko.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ito Emiko. A pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah. Charmed."

After a few minutes, Sayaka's mother and father arrived as well with their car. A computer, a cheap plastic chair, several outfits of clothing, and a small cardboard box of "toys" ("The hell I'm keeping those after they've been in you," Kyouko had declared to Sayaka's extreme embarrassment) were loaded into the Miki family automobile. It took about 45 minutes. Then Hitomi, Kyousuke, Emiko, Sayaka's parents, and finally Sayaka got into the car and it drove away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>** Ito Emiko/Emi is an original character of my own devising.


	4. Someone to Hold Me

Someone to Hold Me

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime. Ito Emiko/Emi is an original character of my own devising.

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery, themes.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, the only thing you can do is hold someone. Sayaka had been so strong in front of her parents, and Hitomi, and Kyousuke. Perhaps it was because she had only known her for a week. Maybe it was in spite of that. Sayaka had asked to talk privately with Emiko, and after hugs to her other two friends she led the brunette upstairs to her room, closed and locked her door, and collapsed into her arms.<p>

"She's … it is … I don't know what to do now. She … was my life. I ... why did this happen?"

Sometimes, the only thing you can do is hold someone. What words would Emiko have been able to say? She closed her eyes. She held Sayaka tight. She pressed her cheek against the top of her head as the blue-haired girl sobbed.

"I don't … don't know if I can go on. I can't go on alone. I can't be alone. I love her, Emi. I love her, and I don't know what I can do now. I don't know."

Sometimes, the only thing you can do is hold someone. Emi wanted to say that she was not alone. She would never be alone. She would never let Sayaka be alone. But Emi found her feelings confused. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Any words she might have said would have sounded hollow, or opportunistic, or simply as though Emi were saying what Sayaka would want to hear to calm her. So she only held onto her as she cried and shook. She tried not to cry herself. She found herself kissing the top of Sayaka's head before she had really thought about it. Sayaka appeared not to notice, or at least, she didn't react.

"I .. I am sorry, Emiko. I … I shouldn't be putting all of this off on you."

Sayaka pulled away from the older girl's embrace, dried her eyes, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Sometimes you have to find words to say.

"No. No, Sayaka. It is … it's alright. I am here for you. Talk, cry, whatever. Hit me, if it'll make you feel better."

"Why would it?"

Emi shrugged. Sometimes you wish you hadn't used certain words.

"I don't know. It probably wouldn't."

The slightest of grins crossed Sayaka's lips, despite her tears.

"And it wouldn't do too much for you either."

Emi chuckled.

"That's a little better. Having a sense of humor shows you aren't too far gone ... the world isn't ending. It feels like it. I know that all too well."

Sayaka nodded.

"Yeah. I have friends. I mean … that's what counts, right? I don't need … her. Not … not when I have Hitomi, and Kyousuke. Oh, and you too!"

Emi nodded.

"Good. That's good to hear."

"So, when do _I _start believing it?"

Emi shrugged, and sat down beside Sayaka, putting an arm around her shoulders. Sayaka sniffled again, her arms wrapping around Emi's midsection and her head resting on Emi's chest.

"I do promise though … it will all be alright."

Sayaka nodded. There was a knock at Sayaka's door, and she slowly looked up.

"Yes?"

"Dinner will be ready soon. Your other friends said they couldn't stay … but Ito-san is welcome to if she would like."

Sayaka looked hopefully at Emi, who smiled and nodded.

"Okay mom … I … I think she will."

"Of course I will."

"Okay. Come down whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p>Kyouko grumbled.<p>

"Go away."

Whoever was at her door knocked again, then rang the doorbell.

"Fucking … gonna murder …."

She pulled on her shorts and a wifebeater top and padded to the door. She opened it. It was Emiko.

"Huh? What d'you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"What, the bitch forget something and didn't have the spine to come for it herself?"

"No. I just … wanted to talk."

"It's fricking Saturday morning. Come back later. Like June."

"Please?"

"Fine."

She made a vague gesture and Emi stepped in. The place looked messier than it had yesterday. Kyouko's green sweater lay in one corner, her boots in two other corners. Several pairs of socks and panties lay around interspersed with empty candy wrappers, apple cores, and a couple of empty Pocky boxes.

Kyouko closed the door and padded into her kitchen. She grabbed a can of sugary soda and three candy bars.

"So talk."

"I … I think that you need to really … well … think about things."

Kyouko opened the can of soda, drinking it all down. She tossed the can behind her and opened the first candy bar. She didn't answer.

"Sayaka still loves you. I can't but think that you love her too."

Kyouko ate her candy bar, tossing the wrapper onto the floor, and opened the second one. Emiko frowned.

"Sakura-san … I've become good friends with Sayaka. She has … she only talks about you. She's only ever talked about you since we first met."

Kyouko finished her second candy bar and tossed the wrapper away. She unwrapped the third one.

"Dammit, say something!"

"Like what? You said you wanted to talk, and you're doing that."

"Well … like, how do you feel about Sayaka?"

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"She's gone. What's to feel?"

"You … you really are just going to let it go at that, then?"

"Yup. You want her yourself? She's kinda high maintenance, but good in the sack."

"She said something similar about you."

Kyouko grinned.

"Not too bad. You've got more of a spine than Sayaka does at least. Look, I don't really give a fuck about Sayaka any more. I mean it, you know ... you want her, go for it. Maybe she won't annoy you as much."

Emiko sighed, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well. I did try."

"Yup."

"Goodbye, Sakura-san."

"Bye, Homura."

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh ... nothing. Inside joke."

Emi shrugged, turned, and left.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Sayaka was quiet. Detached. Everyone could tell. Many people had heard rumors, which as usual propagated at something approaching the speed of light.<p>

Sayaka allowed herself to be flirted with by her two fangirls. She had received a love letter in her locker, and made a show of opening it before class. She carefully watched to see which fangirl made swoony faces, and which one glared death at her rival. At lunch, she invited the bolder of the two to the roof, and they ate lunch together. Coming back from lunch she found another love letter in her locker … from the other fangirl. She made as much a show of opening this one before class resumed, casting pointed glances at both girls.

Hitomi rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You recovered quick," Hitomi said as she and Sayaka sat in the café after school.<p>

"What? I can't flirt now?"

"I … suppose, since you are now single, you are free to do as you please. However, it does seem to me that you're not really thinking clearly about this."

"Thinking clearly never worked with … well, when I was with her."

"Maybe that was your problem?"

Sayaka shrugged.

"Look," Hitomi continued, "I actually do know how you feel. You don't want to be alone, and you're glad to have some attention. I don't think those two are serious though. I give them two, three weeks before they flit on over to their next crush."

"Maybe. But it feels good right now."

"Yes, I suppose that it does. Just … well, it isn't really like you Sayaka."

"I just want to have a little bit of fun. Is that so wrong?"

"No. I guess not."

* * *

><p>Sayaka actually smiled. Her pace picked up. She trotted over to the park bench where Emi was sitting, and threw herself into it, beside her. Emiko grinned.<p>

"Well. Hello there. I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you too, Emi. I didn't want to leave the house, is all."

"Well, I am glad to see you today. I assume you didn't skip school?"

"No, I moped enough this weekend."

"Too much, you mean."

"I guess so."

Emi put her arm around Sayaka's shoulders, and Sayaka immediately cuddled into her side. Emiko blushed.

"What .. what's wrong, Emi?"

"I just … well, I didn't expect you to …."

"This feels nice, though. I feel … safe."

Emiko smiled softly.

"Good. You deserve better than to be scared, or in pain, or anything like that."

Sayaka didn't respond. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Emiko's shoulder. Emi rested her cheek on the top of Sayaka's head, and placed her hand on Sayaka's arm, rubbing softly.

They stayed there like that for several minutes.

"Lavender?" asked Sayaka.

"Hmmm? Oh. Yes. My favorite perfume."

They were silent for several more minutes.

"Sayaka?"

"Emiko?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah. I told my parents I'd probably hang out with you tonight."

"Good. I wanted to take you to that one new movie."

"Which one … not the … _romance_."

"No, of course not. That new animated film."

"Oh, that looks so cute! But kids …."

"Won't be as much of a problem on a school night, _ne_?"

Sayaka giggled.

"Hopefully not. Of course … well, it _is_ a school night."

"Homework?"

"Yeah ... a little. But ... well, I can do that tomorrow before class."

"Okay. Well, we'd better get going then."

* * *

><p>The theater had seats with rising armrests. Sayaka spent the movie cuddled up close to Emiko's side, as the older girl held onto her. The movie was actually surprisingly good, and both girls laughed at quite a few of the scenes.<p>

During a slow part of the movie, Emi found herself kissing the top of Sayaka's head. Sayaka looked up, her cheeks flushed. Emi could feel Sayaka shiver, and she leaned down … the tips of their noses brushed … Emi found that she wasn't breathing, and Sayaka gasped very quietly.

There was a burst of laughter from the audience around them, and Sayaka turned to look. She giggled as well … it was a funny scene.

Secretly, Emi swore.

* * *

><p>"I had a good time tonight."<p>

Emi smiled, and looked at Sayaka.

"Me too."

They were walking toward Sayaka's apartment, side by side. The movie had been decent, and it had felt good to have someone to cuddle up next to, for both girls.

"Emi?"

"Sayaka?"

Sayaka giggled.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Whatever you want to do."

Sayaka stopped, eyes wide.

"I … I guess I hadn't really thought like that. I mean … I was wondering if you were going to be … you know, in the park. Free."

"Yes. I'll be free, for you. Tomorrow night. And the next night. And the rest of the week. And next week ..."

Sayaka blushed, and started walking again.

"I've … I've only known you two weeks."

"And?"

Sayaka shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe … it feels like it's been longer."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Good thing."

Sayaka's hand brushed Emiko's, and she blushed again. Emi grinned, and decided that the gesture hadn't been accidental. She boldly took Sayaka's hand in hers, squeezing tightly.

"I … I guess ... it's just that …."

"Uncomfortable?"

"A little. But I'm used to that."

Emi glanced at Sayaka with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Kyouko sighed heavily. Of all the damn parts of town … She gripped her spear tightly, and watched as Emiko and Sayaka walked, hand in hand, down the dimly lit street. She had told Emi to go for it … not seriously meaning it of course. Even after all she had said, and had done … watching the two of them walking together made Kyouko's gut tighten, made her heart ache. She cringed to hear Emiko and Sayaka laugh, to draw closer together as Emi released Sayaka's hand only to place her arm over her shoulder. And Sayaka didn't <em>really<em> have to put her arm around Emi's waist and pull in _quite_ so close, did she?

"Moron," Kyouko muttered, before turning and leaping away into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The weather was turning colder. The sky was grey and cloudy most days now, and people were beginning to wish for a white Christmas. Mitakihara Town continued as it always seemed to. People were mostly happy, and the economy was good. For most. There was a hidden city, as evil and foul as in any city. Drugs, guns, prostitution, murder. Negative emotion … sin, if you wanted to be dramatic about it.<p>

Mitakihara Town also had a predator. She was no hero of justice, but rumors in the back-street talked about a red-suited girl with long red hair and a funky spear. If you saw her, the rumor went, start praying. She and death were said to be playing a vicious game of tag. Weird things happened when she showed up, and some folks not given to exaggeration or drug use described psychedelic, swirling colors, demonic things that hovered just on the edge of comprehension or description, and violence. Always violence.

In Mitakihara Middle School and Mitakihara High School, a different set of rumors were going around. Ito Emiko was dating an underclass girl? A middle schooler, no less! Some tried to blow these rumors off, but they had been seen together. They met at the park every school night, and there was a really good chance to see them at the movies together. Usually cuddled up together, and sometimes actually watching the movie.

Neither girl could really pinpoint a date when it happened. They had spent almost every night together since the middle part of November, and it just seemed natural. They mostly ignored the rumors, though neither girl could deny them with a straight face.

About one week before Christmas, Sayaka and Emiko were at one of the many movies they had gone to without really caring much about the movie itself. They were cuddled up together, as they usually were. Emiko had her cheek resting against Sayaka's head.

The movie entered a slow part. As they often did. Sayaka shifted, and Emiko looked down into her eyes. Usually about now is when something interesting would happen in the movie, or they would realize that they were being watched … or else Emi would simply give Sayaka a tight squeeze and figure anything else would be wrong.

Tonight they moved closer to one another. Their noses brushed. Sayaka gasped quietly. Emiko took a deep breath and pressed her lips to Sayaka's. Sayaka's lips parted, her tongue just barely slipping in between Emi's lips ... and the older girl actually blushed. They held the kiss for another moment, before Emi broke it.

Sayaka blushed, and buried her face against Emiko's chest. The older girl chuckled softly and ran her fingers through Sayaka's hair.

* * *

><p>"Did .. was I … was it that bad?"<p>

"No ... you just surprised me, Sayaka."

"Sorry."

"No, no reason for you to apologize. I just … well … I couldn't not kiss you, but … didn't expect … well ... tongue. From you."

Sayaka giggled, but blushed deeply. Emi grasped her hand firmly.

"I am sorry."

"No ... no, don't be. I … just thought … you know."

"Yeah."

Sayaka stopped, and Emi turned. Sayaka grabbed Emi's other hand, and pulled the older girl closer.

"I guess … that just means we have to try again. Huh?"

Emi grinned.

"You don't get to redo a first kiss."

"Dammit!"

"It's okay Sayaka. Because, well ... I mean, once you get that first kiss out of the way … then you have a second kiss to look forward to."

"And a third?"

"Uh huh. And maybe even more after that."

"More than a kiss?"

"Pervert," Emi giggled, "I meant more kisses."

"Oh. But maybe just a little more than a kiss too. Right? I mean ... well … maybe?"

Emi laughed.

"God I love you so much Sayaka."

Sayaka's eyes went wide.

"I … that is …."

"Oh. I guess ... well, I can't take that back, huh?"

Emi was smiling.

"That .. was a confession?"

"Like you're surprised?"

High above them, a red-haired girl was scowling. She clenched her spear tightly. It took every ounce of control she had to remain perched where she was.

They leaned in close, their lips meeting again … and Kyouko couldn't take any more of it. She spun on her heel with an audible growl, and walked away from the edge of the roof. She nearly cried out, and in fact did ram her spear into the roof of the building.

She stalked back to the roof's edge, leaving her spear behind, and looked to see the two girls still embraced. Still kissing.

"Get a room," she said a little too loudly. The girls seemed to back away from each other, and look around.

"Crap."

She hunched down, and moved away from the roof's edge before either one thought to look up.


	5. Tur, Otur, och Retur

Tur, Otur, och Retur.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime. Ito Emiko/Emi is an original character of my own devising.

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery, themes.

* * *

><p><em>Tur<em>

Sayaka woke up. She blinked blurry eyes, and sat up slowly in bed. She glanced at her digital clock.

It was the 16th. The 16th … what was special about that date? She remembered now, with a start. That is when Homura had been released from the hospital. She remembered being shown that paperwork … Homura's release papers, her entrance paperwork into Mitakihara Middle School … this is the day that everything cycles back to. Where it all begins again.

Briefly, Sayaka panicked. It was the 16th! How did she rewind? How did she remember what had happened? This wasn't right … how could she be pulled back in time with Homura? No .. no, she told herself. That was silly.

She looked at the date again. 16th march … 2012. One year. One year since this all started. It was slightly surprising, but … it had been a year already.

She stretched, and got up. She saw she had a message on her cell phone. From Emi. Who else, she asked herself with a grin.

_Park. After school. Invite Hitomi, Kyousuke._

She beamed. She felt lucky. So very, very lucky. She hadn't been this happy since … well, since the good days with Kyouko.

She tried not to sigh. She missed the redhead. When Emiko wasn't actually around, all too often a little thing would remind her of Kyouko. She would have to shake herself out of that, and remind herself just how lucky she was to have found Emi. Emi was now the center of her life, she reminded herself. She was happy.

After school, the three third-year middle-schoolers sat, waiting on an all-too familiar bench. Hitomi and Kyousuke were cuddled up against each other, and Sayaka sat watching the two. Maybe … just maybe … there was the faintest hint of jealousy there, too. After all, she had spent a lot of time thinking that she and Kyousuke would be together. She had visited him in the hospital, and given him many CDs. Of course, that had actually hurt him sometimes. A reminder that his days as a musician were over. No, maybe … what made her think was to wonder … what did Hitomi know, or do, or represent that Sayaka herself was not?

Suddenly hands clamped over her eyes. She felt warm, sweet breath on her neck, and a familiar lavender scent.

"Guess who?"

All other thoughts vanished, and Sayaka beamed.

"Emi!"

Hitomi and Kyousuke grinned as the two girls hugged tightly, and Emiko scampered around to sit beside Sayaka on the bench. They cuddled in to each other.

"Glad to see you here, Hitomi. Kyousuke. I thought we'd all go see a movie together."

Kyousuke smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea, Emi."

* * *

><p><em>Otur<em>

As was usually the case, the movie was only an excuse. The four friends were really spending time with one another, and a movie gave them something to do in common. Plus, since the four friends were actually two couples, the whole darkened room with people paying attention to something toward its front was a handy excuse.

In their time together, Emi had loosened up somewhat, and Sayaka had calmed down. They had first made love on New Years Eve, and since that time Emi had become bolder, more physical. Sayaka, who had been used to Kyouko, found herself toning down, becoming calmer and less demanding of physical stimulation. As with the Pocky game, they met somewhere in the middle.

Hitomi and Kyousuke decided to take a walk through the park on their way home after the movie. Sayaka had other plans for the evening. With the widest of grins, she led Emiko through a little short-cut that she knew about. It would cut some time off of their trip, and what Sayaka had planned was at their destination.

They both began to get a tingly, unsettling feeling. The street around them blurred, beginning to look … artificial. They took a few more steps, before everything in front of them vanished in a wild explosion of colors.

Sayaka's eyes went wide, and she gripped Emi's hand tightly.

"We … we need to get out of here," she said, turning. The older girl turned as well, but the seething and wavering colors were all around them now.

"What … what's going on," Emi whispered.

"This … isn't good."

"Well, well, well ..."

Sayaka gasped and stiffened. She knew that voice, though she hadn't heard it for some time. She turned slowly, and saw a tall red-haired girl in a red dress, carrying a long spear. The girl smirked, revealing two small fangs in her mouth.

"Looking good, Sayaka. You've filled out a bit … both your boobs and hips."

Sayaka blushed.

"You haven't changed a bit ... Kyouko."

"Yeah, rocks don't change all that much, do they?"

She turned a critical eye onto Emi.

"This my replacement?"

Kyouko knew exactly who she was.

Sayaka grasped her girlfriend's hand just a little tighter.

"This," she said in a defensive tone with a bit of a cold edge, "is Emi."

"Ito Emiko."

"Oh yeah. I remember you now, from when Sayaka moved outta my place. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna stop talking to you for a bit, so I can save your pretty little asses."

She turned abruptly, skewering in a smooth motion a dozen of the paint-brushes, which exploded in a splash of multicolored paint.

"Follow me, but not too close. Any of these familiars get you and you're dead."

"It's okay," Sayaka said quietly to Emi.

The older girl didn't respond, simply keeping her hand in Sayaka's and following where she led. Unbelievable as this all was, Sayaka seemed to have some idea of what was going on.

A group of the moving paint-brushes and canvasses began to surround the girls, cutting off Sayaka and Emi from Kyouko. Rather than showing concern, Kyouko grinned.

"That's it, you little … crowd around... yeah..."

Her spear broke into hundreds of parts, pole-sections connected by chain. The spearhead grew in size as well. With a wild, wide-eyed look she began to spin, twirling the segmented spear around her. Paint-brushes and canvasses were knocked back, or cut into pieces by the spearhead. The things surrounding Emi and Sayaka thinned in numbers, and seemed to decide that their best policy was to flee from the berserk Puella Magi.

Kyouko leapt into the air, her spear instantly popping back into one form.

"Damn that was fun!"

Sayaka and Emi saw a large looming shape behind Kyouko's back. It was an oval, with twelve long yellow tentacles, tipped with sharp, dark points. The thing seemed to draw itself closer by some means neither girl could see, the tentacles describing strange figures in the air that glowed into existence and then flew, or oozed, through the air toward the red Puella Magi.

She spun in mid-air, kicked her legs backward, and lunged, spear-point first, at the oval shape. She flew past the sketchy, grey shapes, impaling some and kicking the rest away from her. One of the thick yellow tentacles rose to defend the central oval mass of the thing, and Kyouko's spear drove into it. The tentacle splintered, flecks of wood, yellow paint, and a grey lead-like substance flying into the air.

Kyouko dodged another tentacle, before pulling her spear free. The point had become small, to allow Kyouko to retrieve it more easily. She then leaped to another tentacle, as her spearpoint once more grew. She dodged once more, before lunging forward to drive her spear into the oval shape.

There was a shriek of agony, and multi-colored paint flew in all directions from where the spear pierced the creature. Kyouko pulled the spear out, stabbing again, and again.

The thing fell, and Kyouko, covered head to toe in paint, jumped away just before it impacted the ground. She knelt down, and appeared to pick something up off the ground.

The colors around them dimmed, including the paint on Kyouko, before evaporating in a thin white mist.

"Like old times, eh sweetie?"

Sayaka frowned at Kyouko, who walked over to them, holding a grief seed in her open palm.

"What the hell was that," asked Emi, her eyes wide.

"You didn't tell her about Witches and Puella Magi? Sayaka, I am surprised. Aren't you supposed to share everything with your lovers? Ohhh wait, that's right … not your style, is it?"

Sayaka blushed, and looked down at her feet.

"I don't think it's your place to talk to Sayaka like that."

"Wow, a regular white knight."

"You told her to get lost. Hell, you told me to go for it."

Sayaka looked confused.

"Didn't tell her about your little visit to me, then?"

"Emiko?"

"And you say _we_ had communciation problems."

"I … tried to talk to Kyouko just after you … well, broke up. It didn't work."

"You did? I mean … you really tried to help fix … wow."

"Kyouko," Emi said coldly, "wouldn't listen. She was too wrapped up in being right to realize she was wrong."

Kyouko sighed, and glanced down at Sayaka's feet.

"Look … I … I am glad you two are okay. If that matters to you at all. Maybe … maybe I can get you dinner or … you know … something."

Sayaka shrugged.

"I need to get Sayaka home," Emi said firmly, "or her parents will worry."

"Yeah, well … I … listen, Sayaka. Maybe we can … I dunno. Talk, or something?"

"Well … you did just save our lives. I … I guess it's the least that we can do."

"Not tonight though," Emi said, squeezing Sayaka's hand.

"Say, how bout we meet in the park tomorrow? Say, ten or so," suggested Kyouko.

"I can't go there with you, Sayaka, but it's alright if you want to go."

She turned to Emi, and their eyes met.

"Really? You … don't mind?"

"I trust you, love."

"Touching. It's a date, then."

Emi glanced at Kyouko.

"So to speak," Kyouko said with a smirk. One little fang was visible.

* * *

><p><em>Retur<em>

Sayaka found Kyouko sitting on that same park bench. Was it the same one that they all sat at, a year ago? It was hard to remember for certain. It sure looked like it.

Kyouko had a brown paper bag beside her, just like before. She was munching on a Tayaki, and Sayaka shivered. Too many memories flooded back to her. She sat, on the opposite side of the paper bag, causing Kyouko to frown.

"Been a while."

"Yes, Kyouko, it has. You … this is still your territory?"

"Yup. Lots of angst in this city, leading to plenty of witches."

"Do you … do you still farm grief seeds?"

"No reason not to. I'm no hero after all."

"So you're still in it just for you?"

"Like always."

Sayaka shook her head.

"I really did love you, Kyouko."

"You saying that I didn't?"

"No. No, I never said that. It's just … I couldn't live like that."

"I … look, do I need to say sorry again?"

"Why? It's been half a year, almost. It makes no difference now."

Kyouko said nothing, shoving half of her Tayaki into her mouth and chewing on it intently. Sayaka watched her eat.

"If it makes any difference to you, Kyouko … I don't have any regrets."

She shrugged and swallowed her mouthful.

"I do."

Sayaka's eyebrows raised.

"You were the best thing to happen to me, Sayaka. I mean, Akemi-san introduced us for the wrong reasons, but damn … you did change my life."

Now it was Sayaka's turn to simply shrug.

"I know, it didn't feel like it, did it? I will always remember you though, Sayaka. Always. And you _did_ make a difference. Made me realize that I wasn't alone. Not completely."

"Are you … do you have someone now?"

"Oh … yeah. She's a real cutie. You need to meet her sometime."

"What's her name?"

Kyouko blushed.

"Ummm .. Ichigo."

"Pretty name. What's she like?"

Kyouko's blush deepened, and she turned away.

"She's nice, and … she's a great cook. Ummm … she's in high school, first year I think."

"Really? Maybe Emi knows her. What's her family name?"

"Huh? Oh …. Ono."

"Ono Ichigo. Yeah, I will ask if Emi knows her."

Kyouko nodded, turning back to Sayaka.

"So … ummm. Wanna … I dunno, do something?"

"Like what, Kyouko?"

"Well … we could go have lunch."

"At ten in the morning?"

"Well … yeah. Or .. you know, a little later on. I guess … well, tell me … what've you been doing? Like .. is Kyuubey still bugging you?"

"Last time I saw him was … three months ago. He repeated his little spiel about wishes and contracts. I told him never to bother me again... and so far he hasn't."

"How about that. Yeah, I pretty much see him every day. Like he's checking in on me."

"Hungry for grief seeds, probably."

"Yeah," Kyouko said, reaching into her brown paper bag. She pulled out a Tayaki and after hesitating a moment, offered it to Sayaka.

"No thanks."

Kyouko bit into the head of the snack, and Sayaka blushed. Kyouko grinned.

"Still remember that little game we used to play?"

"It's … silly."

"And Emi doesn't do silly?"

Sayaka grinned despite herself.

"Oh, she does … Share!" exclaimed Kyouko with a toothy grin.

"It's … private."

"Yeah, good stuff usually is. C'mon, out with it! We used to eat Tayaki and Pocky together … how 'bout you two?"

"Kyouko!" Sayaka's blush deepened, but her grin didn't disappear.

"Heh. Yeah, that's okay. I just … you were fun."

"It … it was fun. Not all the time, though."

"No. Especially not … well, once the fighting really got going."

"Imagine what it would've been like if I _had_ contracted with Kyuubey. We'd have destroyed half of the city a couple nights."

"Yeah. Of course … well, I was holding back."

"It still hurt. Not the fighting. I mean sure, it was like going against a tank with a butter knife … I never stood a chance, especially not when you got serious. But … it was more the yelling … that we … it was like we stopped listening to each other after a certain point."

"Yeah. And then we tried to make the other listen by raising our voices. Which I know for myself, made me tune you out all the more."

"Same here."

The two looked around, finding many interesting things to gaze at around the park … really trying to avoid looking at each other.

"Sayaka?"

"Yes, Kyouko?"

"Do you ... I mean, do you really have no regrets?"

"Well … kinda."

"Like … you wish it was us without the fighting? Maybe … no. No, it's nothing."

"What? A jump in the sack, for old time's sake," Sayaka said rolling her eyes.

"I'd love that," Kyouko said without a trace of humor in her voice.

The two girls looked back at each other. Their gazes met.

"But … we have to be honest with each other, and with our girlfriends, right? I mean … I know Emi would be hurt if we … and I suppose Ichigo would be too, right?"

Kyouko blushed, and looked down again.

"Except that there is no Ichigo, right?"

Kyouko shrugged.

"Christ, Kyouko. You _are_ all alone again, aren't you?"

Kyouko simply took another of the fish-shaped cakes and ate.

Sayaka sighed, and leaned forward. She shook her head, then looked back over to Kyouko.

"We _did_ have communication problems ... didn't we?"

"Not all the time. We were … hell Sayaka, the sex was great."

Sayaka grinned and blushed. Kyouko chuckled.

"It … it is our anniversary. Kinda. Close to it, I guess. Maybe …."

"Kyouko, I think that only counts if you're … you know … still with the person."

The redhead shrugged, and pulled out another Tayaki. This time, Sayaka accepted it, and bit at the tail. She blushed when she saw Kyouko grinning.

"You still eat 'em tail first?"

"Yeah … guess so."

Kyouko sighed heavily, and leaned back on the bench.

"God, I miss you, Sayaka. Like, so bad my soul gem gets darker just thinking about you."

"Where … have you been though? It has been 5 months and I've never seen nor heard from you."

"Seriously?"

Sayaka shrugged.

"Sure. I mean … we can be friends, right?"

Kyouko shrugged.

"You sure Emi would accept that?"

"I … don't see why not. I mean … well, I do owe a lot to you."

Kyouko wadded up the paper bag, which was now empty.

"C'mon. Lets see if we can get an early lunch somewhere."

"But … you just ate … half a dozen Tayaki!"

"Yeah, but that was breakfast!"

Sayaka giggled, despite herself.

Kyouko stopped, and Sayaka tilted her head. They had eaten lunch, then gone back to the park. They had talked more, about old times, about friends long gone. But there remained tension between them.

"Sayaka. I …."

The redhead looked down with a shrug.

"What, Kyouko?"

The redhead looked back up, staring into Sayaka's eyes for a few moments. Sayaka found herself drawn in, submerged, as memories of happy, pleasurable times overflowed her. Before she quite knew what was happening, Kyouko had grabbed her and pressed her lips to Sayaka's. And she didn't resist.

Sayaka's lips parted with a soft moan, her arms wrapping around Kyouko's body, hands resting on her lower back, while Kyouko's tongue took the opportunity to slide into Sayaka's mouth.

Sayaka suckled on Kyouko's tongue, her own sliding and entwining round it, as her hands groped downward to Kyouko's rear. Both girls moaned, and Kyouko pressed her body eagerly against Sayaka's. With a gasp, Sayaka finally pulled back from the kiss.

"Shit," she swore huskily.

"Yeah," Kyouko said.

They looked into one another's eyes again. There was something there, and neither girl could deny it. Kyouko brushed stray hairs out of Sayaka's eyes, before taking a step back, out of Sayaka's grasp.

"C'mon," she whispered, grasping Sayaka's hands in hers.

"But …."

"Shut up, Sayaka."

She all but dragged Sayaka through the city, through streets Sayaka hadn't gone down in months, to a house that had somehow slipped through the cracks. A house once belonging to Akemi Homura, and now Kyouko's. Once, Sayaka had called it a second home.

The door opened, and Sayaka was dragged inside.

"You've … redecorated … thought you didn't care …."

She didn't get a chance to say more, since as soon as the door was closed and locked, Kyouko grasped her with one arm around her waist, the other hand going up under her skirt to grope her. Sayaka shuddered with a gasp, and grasped Kyouko's shoulders.

"Always did … move too fast," she managed to say.

"You know you like it," Kyouko whispered, leaning in to kiss Sayaka's neck ...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

The Swedish words in the main and section titles, and their English translations:

Och: And.

Tur: Luck, turn, trip.

Otur: Bad luck.

Retur: Return, returns (of goods, or as in _tur och retur_ … to and back from a place, or round-trip).


	6. We All Fall Down pt 1

We All Fall Down part 1.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime. Ito Emiko/Emi is an original character of my own devising.

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery, themes.

* * *

><p>Sayaka awoke groggy. Her cell phone was ringing. She blinked, and glanced around at the dim, sparse room. She turned to see Kyouko lying beside her in bed, naked, the covers pushed down to her knees. Deja vu.<p>

Sayaka leaned over to the nightstand to grab her phone, and glanced at the ID.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Emi?" asked Kyouko, rolling over to face Sayaka. The blue-haired girl nodded.

"Hello love. Ummm... actually, yes. Is it that late? You … crap. My parents will kill me! What? Oh, umm ... thanks. What? Well … we …."

Sayaka blushed, and gave Kyouko a guilty look.

"What? I … can we talk about this later? I … you know I can't lie to you. I … I can't say. No. Because … I don't want to lie to you. Yes, I … can't tell the truth either … Hello?"

She sighed, and closed her phone.

"Oops," Kyouko muttered.

"You can say that again. Fuck."

"Since when did you swear so much, Sayaka?"

Sayaka tossed her phone back onto the nightstand beside the bed.

"Since wandering into a witch's barrier with my girlfriend and having you rescue us."

Kyouko grinned and reached out to run a hand slowly up and down Sayaka's bare back.

"And you know what," Sayaka continued, "I don't feel upset. I'm not mad at you, or worried about Emi's reaction. I just … I missed you more than I thought, Kyouko."

"Same here love, same here."

"But what do we do?"

Sayaka lay back on the bed, and Kyouko placed her head on Sayaka's chest, a hand on her belly, and draped a leg across Sayaka's.

"Well … you're right. There's no Ichico."

"Ichigo."

"Hah! Whatever the hell I called her. Yeah, you were the last … no, the only … serious relationship I've had."

Sayaka sighed, and ran her fingers through Kyouko's long red hair.

"There is an Emiko, though. Dammit, you seduced me, help me figure out what to do!"

Kyouko turned her head, grinning widely.

"Three-way?"

Sayaka giggled.

"That might work, actually."

Kyouko chuckled and kissed Sayaka between her breasts.

"I love you, Sayaka. Really, I do."

"I know you do, Kyouko."

"Even though you abandoned me …."

"Hey now … we both decided to break it off."

"Yeah … I … I know. But you _were_ the one that brought it up first."

Sayaka returned to running her fingers through Kyouko's hair.

"I'm sorry. We just … that last fight … I swore you were going to kill me."

"I would never really hurt you Sayaka. Physically at least. Emotionally … well, I'm still sorta an idiot when it comes to that part of things."

Sayaka sighed again, but said nothing. She closed her eyes, just feeling. Feeling her lover's … _yikes_ ... Ex-Lover's … body close to hers. It was unbearable. She loved Emiko. Sayaka didn't question this. But Kyouko … she loved her, too. And whatever promises she had made to Emi, and whatever other temptations she might have refused because of her girlfriend … when it came down to it she couldn't resist Kyouko.

"Emi? Yes, I know. Yes, I did call mom and dad. They told me they would call the school for me. Oh … I … I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to miss school too. I … I am sorry. I'm sorry. Listen … can we … can we talk in person? Like … yeah, the park. Okay. Umm … I have to take a shower."

Sayaka blushed very deeply, and cast a guilty glance at Kyouko. The redhead was kneeling at a low triangular glass-topped table, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room other than the bed and nightstand, and was eating a candy bar.

"Yes … alone. Well … I mean … I … yes, I will come to the park alone. I promise. I love you."

She sighed, and tossed the cell phone down, before kneeling at the small table across from Kyouko. She frowned and picked up a candy bar.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, or the start of it any way."

"I trust you heard what I told Emi?"

"Yup. No way in hell you're going to the park alone, though. Blame me if she isn't happy."

Sayaka shrugged, and tossed the candy bar that she had taken, unopened, back on the table. She rose and went to shower.

* * *

><p>Sayaka and Kyouko sat on the park bench, both clearly very nervous. Kyouko was munching on a pair of apples, one in each hand. Sayaka drummed her fingers on her knee as her foot kicked back and forth. They knew what was going to happen, and it was unavoidable. And for Sayaka particularly, it was unbearable. What would she say, what would she do?<p>

When they saw Emi approach, both girls instantly blushed, and turned away. Her eyes were red, her hair disheveled. She was still beautiful even without makeup, but it was painfully clear that she had not slept much, if at all. She walked up to the park bench, hesitated a moment, and then sat down beside Sayaka. She noticed that Emi hadn't even bothered with her lavender perfume. She smelled simply of soap.

"So?"

Sayaka flinched.

"I … I am sorry."

"It … was my fault," Kyouko cut in.

"No, no it was mine."

Emi just shook her head.

"Five months. What did they mean to you, Sayaka?"

"I love you, Emi! You … you mean the world to me, mean everything … I … I swear … this won't happen again."

"Of course it will."

"Huh?"

Sayaka and Kyouko both looked up at Emi in surprise. She closed her eyes.

"You two haven't seen each other in five months. The first time after that you are alone you end up fucking. Of course it will happen again."

Sayaka blushed a very deep red and looked down at the ground. She closed her eyes tight to try to keep from crying.

"I … I am sorry, Emiko," Kyouko said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

The older teen frowned.

"I don't recall being on a first-name basis with you, Sakura-san."

Kyouko winced, and turned back to her apples.

The three sat there, quietly. Sayaka sobbed, and shook as her tears fall. She just couldn't stand it any longer.

"Now what," Emi asked. Her voice was harsh.

Kyouko glanced up at Emi, then at the crying Sayaka.

"Whatever you want, Sayaka. You want me to leave, I am gone."

"I'm such an idiot. I don't know what I want. I don't know how to decide. I can't decide."

Emi stood up.

"Call me when you get your shit together."

Without another word, she walked off, leaving Sayaka and Kyouko alone on the bench.

Kyouko dropped her apples, and reached out to Sayaka … but she flinched away, shaking her head and standing up. Kyouko dropped her head, and closed her eyes to keep herself from crying.

"Gotcha. I … I do love you, Sayaka. I really, really do."

She stood slowly, taking her bag of apples under one arm, and started to walk away.

"N .. no. Please … don't go, Kyouko."

She stopped, keeping her back to Sayaka.

"Is that your choice?"

"I … I don't know, Kyouko. I don't know."

"It's like Emi said, then. Figure out."

Sayaka bawled as Kyouko walked away. She collapsed back onto the bench.

_What a fascinating thing, human emotions are. It seems like love and hate, happiness and sadness are all just different facets of the same thing._

She felt a soft animal-like paw touch her leg. She tried to ignore the touch, and the voice of the creature in her head.

_It only takes one wish to solve all of your problems, Sayaka. _

"Kyuubey. Go to hell."

_I'm sensing hostility from you, Sayaka. Why? I'm offering you a chance to make a wish that will solve all the problems you have. It can be anything, and I can't really make any suggestions … but it is fairly obvious what your main problem is right now._

Sayaka opened her eyes, and looked down at the white and red creature. She blinked. It … it might work. She had the brief image of the three of them together; herself, Kyouko, Emiko. Sharing a life together. It could work. But then she had the briefest vision of a blue egg-shaped gem encased in a gold metal framework. The blue shape, a soul gem, was clouded with dark black and putrescent green. A crack began to form along its surface.

She gasped, and backhanded Kyuubey with a grunt of anger. The white creature tumbled backwards and off of the bench. He stood, shaking his head.

_I will take that as a no, Sayaka. However, if you do change your mind …._

"Just get the Fuck Out!"

She stood, fists clenched, looking as menacing as she could, and Kyuubey scampered off.

* * *

><p>"Wow. That's quite a dilemma, Sayaka."<p>

Hitomi took a long sip of soda as she considered how to respond. Sayaka took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well … who do you really love?"

"Both ... both of them."

"But they won't accept that as an answer."

"No, of course not. I've never been good at this kind of thing. When I … well, loved Kyousuke … it was the same thing. I … couldn't decide if I loved him or Kyouko."

"But you did decide, Sayaka."

She nodded and smiled.

"Which worked out well for you. Seriously though, Hitomi … what do you think?"

"Well … you love Emiko. We can all see that. She's a good person. Stable. Kind. Loving. Your parents like her. I can see the two of you living a life together. Maybe … just maybe … adopting kids even."

"And Kyouko?"

"She's dangerous. Exciting. Rough around the edges. But she is … well … umm … she makes you happy. When you two aren't trying to kill each other, that is."

Sayaka sighed.

"When you put it like that … I guess my choice is pretty obvious. I'm just … I am an idiot for letting it get this far. I should've … been stronger."

Hitomi shrugged.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Sayaka. The secret is knowing that you made one and learning from it."

Sayaka nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>Sayaka had asked Emiko to meet her at the park. Since the time that they had all met there several days ago, Sayaka had not seen, nor talked to, either Emi or Kyouko. It was, for Sayaka, an impossible choice, whatever advice Hitomi had given her.<p>

Emiko was standing beside a tree, looking out over a pond. Carp occasionally broke the surface, to eat floating pieces of bread or algae, and ducks swam around in little flocks.

"Ummm .. hey Emiko."

"Sayaka."

"I … I've been thinking a bit about … well … us."

"I have too."

"Really? Because … well, I love you. I love Kyouko. I don't … see why …."

"I see. Well, then. There is only one thing to do. We've had some great times. Five months, most of the time was lovely. I care for you a great deal."

Sayaka smiled.

"So you understand?"

"Yup. That's why I'm letting you go back to Kyouko."

Sayaka's smile froze, became forced, then collapsed into a look of confusion.

"You won't make this decision … then I'll make it for you. Obviously what we had hasn't been important enough to you to keep you from straying."

"You … you're breaking up with me?"

"Like I said, you won't make this decision, so I will."

"But …."

"No buts. Sayaka, I trusted you. I expected honesty and loyalty and respect, and what did I get in return? You cheated on me, Sayaka. I could forgive that, to be honest. But you can't put your past behind you, and commit to me. I'm not one of these "U-Haul" lesbians you see in movies. I need a good, stable woman. You ... are not her."

Sayaka's eyes went wide.

"I am sorry, Sayaka. I know this hurts you. It hurts me, to no end. And maybe you'll come around to your senses and come back to me. I should still be available, Sayaka, because there aren't too many women good enough out there for me. I thought you were all that I needed, in fact. So … be happy."

She looked at Sayaka for a moment, and the blue-haired girl stared back in shock. She opened her mouth a few times, but was unable to say anything.

Sighing loudly, Emi threw her hands in the air, turned, and stomped away. Sayaka almost went after her.

Something held her back.

She simply watched Emi walk out of her life.


	7. We All Fall Down pt 2

We All Fall Down part 2.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime. Ito Emiko/Emi is an original character of my own devising.

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery (extra so for this chapter), themes.

* * *

><p>Sayaka looked around uncertainly, before walking up to the door. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She was about to ring the bell, when once again the door opened. How did she always know?<p>

"H ... hey, Kyouko."

"Sayaka."

"Can I ... can I come in?"

"Why?"

Sayaka's eyes went wide.

"I ... I made my choice."

"Really? So you went to Emi, and said that you chose me over her? Is that what happened?"

Sayaka opened her mouth, glancing at something to her left, before nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, I told her that."

"You suck at lies, Sayaka."

"But ... but I am ... I am back to be with you!"

"Because Emi told you to go fuck yourself."

"Wha ... ? How ... how do you ..."

"I have a cell phone too, dumb-ass. You think I didn't see her number?"

"You ... you called her?"

"Yup. She told me all about your conversation at the park."

"You suggested a three-way!"

"I was joking, Sayaka."

Sayaka shrugged.

"Now ... now what?"

"Do you love me, as in no more Emi ever, for the rest of your life, love me?"

"I ... I still don't know, Kyouko."

"I see. Then go fuck yourself."

She slammed the door.

Sayaka stood there for a moment. She just ... stared at the door. Now what? Emiko had broken up with her. Kyouko refused to take her back. All because she couldn't make up her mind. All because she loved them both.

Sayaka turned and started walking. She wasn't really sure where she was, or where she was going to. She just ... walked.

Finally, she found herself on a bridge, standing and watching the sun go down. The red-gold rays colored the water below her. She sighed, and looked at how beautiful, how calm, it looked. How inviting.

It would be so easy, wouldn't it? So easy to just let the water take over. She could find peace. Maybe she would see Mami and Madoka again, even.

And then. She could feel the touch of a soft hand. Fingers ran through her hair. A kind, gentle figure ... she was surprised at first ... but a soft familiar smile put her at ease. Yes ... yes, it would all be alright.

As if in a dream, she climbed over the railing. Her eyes were there, gazing intently into Sayaka's. Hands gently grasped her cheeks ... she leaned in, and with a quiet gasp Sayaka's lips parted in anticipation.

Sayaka broke the kiss with a sigh ... and allowed herself to fall. No, it was more like flying. She felt free, no restraint on her. Just her and the air. An eternity of soaring through space.

Lucrezia gloated. Months of patience had finally paid off. She had not even needed to manipulate the emotions of Sayaka very much. Not much at all. Just a soft touch … and Emiko … how delightful that she appeared when she did. It was much safer to work on her sorrows than Kyouko's … that Puella Magi still hunted her, and the less contact she had with her ….

Now, she fed off of every drop of Sayaka's sorrow. Her Kiss was on Sayaka's lips, and through this mark, the Witch was feeding .. satiating itself.

Sayaka could feel Lucrezia's pride. She smiled, certain that she was proud in her young love's confidence, her grace, as she flew through the air, arms spread out as though she could just soar away, up into the sky to be with Lucrezia forever.

Then reality hit her. She impacted the water with more force than she had expected was possible. Searing pain flashed through her body, and the world went a strange grey-blue color. She found herself now sinking in the water. Her eyes stung, her lungs burned as she had taken in a deep gasping breath upon hitting the water and hadn't the sense to stop breathing for a heartbeat or two. She struggled, trying now to return to the surface of the water, but was unable to force herself back up.

This is what she had wanted only a moment before, but survival instincts kicked in now. Someone had apparently seen her struggle, as she was grabbed by a pair of strong hands, and hauled out of the water. A strange face was the last thing she saw before blackness finally took over.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here, Sayaka-chan?"<p>

"Mami-san!"

Sayaka opened her eyes. She saw Mami's upper torso, caked in blood, propped up at a nearby wall. Her eyes looked glassy and vacant.

"Mami?"

"Yes, I am here. Why are you?"

Her mouth didn't move, but the soul gem on her hairpin flashed in time with the words.

Sayaka gasped in shock, and turned. She saw Madoka sprawled out behind her. Her eyes were also wide open, glazed over. She was in her school uniform. Lying around her were fragments of pink glass. A grief seed with a pink ribbon tied to the top lay on her chest.

"Madoka?"

"Why are you here, Sayaka?"

It was Madoka's voice, but it didn't come from Madoka. She looked up to see a massive shadowy form, indistinct with an uncertain core and thousands of thin tentacle-like limbs stretching down to the ground.

"Why are you here?"

Sayaka turned once more, and was confronted by Homura. The dark-haired Puella Magi stepped up to her with a frown.

"Why _are_ you here, Sayaka? You are such a weakling. So pathetic. It doesn't seem to matter what anyone does for you, does it? You are always a lost cause."

Sayaka turned away from her. She gasped as she saw Kyouko's room. It was dimly lit, but she could make out a pile of clothing on the floor. The bed was occupied, someone underneath the blankets. She stepped toward it, reaching out ... when she smelled a vary familiar lavender scent. She stopped.

"No. No, it ... it isn't real."

The blankets were tossed aside, and Kyouko sat up.

"Why are you here," she asked.

Then another girl sat up beside Kyouko.

"Why are you here," asked the familiar voice of Emiko.

"Wh ... what?"

"She is good in bed," Emiko said with a smirk, as she turned to Kyouko. The redhead laughed, and aggressively pressed her lips to Emiko's. With eager moans the two clung to one another, groping each other as they sank back down to the bed.

Sayaka closed her eyes, and covered her ears with her hands.

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened again. She groaned. Everything was blurry, hazy. She felt light-headed … she was wearing a mask … breathing cold, crisp air that slightly burned her nose. It was almost uncomfortable.<p>

"Hey dumbass. Don't check out on us again."

She blinked, and the world became clearer. She saw Kyouko and Emiko standing over her. Over her. She was in a bed. An uncomfortable bed. And the ceiling above was unfamiliar.

"God you scared me," Emiko said.

Sayaka looked between the two. She saw, to her surprise, that both looked tired ... red-eyed ... tears stained both of their cheeks.

Sayaka tried to respond, but Kyouko shook her head.

"No, don't talk moron, you're getting oxygen. You're lucky you didn't fucking drown."

Emiko sighed.

"I am sorry. I knew this hurt you but ... I didn't think you'd try jumping off a bridge."

"Yeah, about that. It was a Witch. She was depressed, a Witch sensed that, enhanced it, and made her try to kill herself. "

Emi looked at Kyouko. She didn't really understand Witches, magic, and all of that. All she knew, is that the girl ... no, young woman ... that she loved was lying in a hospital on suicide watch after having jumped off of a bridge. And her love's ex was standing here with her. No ... wait. Emi realized she had broken things off. Technically, they were both Sayaka's exes right now. She sighed deeply.

"Life sucks, huh?" Kyouko muttered.

"Yes, sometimes," Emi agreed.

Sayaka looked around her, and made motions with her right hand. Both girls understood what she wanted, and Kyouko grabbed a notebook at the same time as Emiko pulled a pen from her purse.

Sayaka grasped both and rapidly, if not desperately, wrote on the notepad. When she was done, she held it up for both to see.

"Couldn't live with thought of being alone."

"You heard what I said a moment ago, right? It wasn't just you. A Witch enhanced that feeling."

Sayaka nodded, but her eyes were full of tears.

Emi sighed.

"I don't know what's going to happen between us, the three of us I mean ... but you're not alone, Sayaka. You won't ever be."

"Yeah, that's a promise. We'll ... hey, we'll think of something."

Sayaka nodded.

"I am sorry, ladies, but Miki-san needs her rest."

A cute nurse (all three girls thought so) entered the room, with a serious look on her face.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Visiting hours must be over, yeah?"

"Oh, visiting hours were over a long time ago. The doctor, and Miki-san's parents, permitted you to see Miki-san past those hours. But now, she does need rest.

She scribbled hastily on the notepad, holding it up. The writing was almost illegible, but appeared to read "But I just woke up"

The nurse nodded seriously, assuming that to be the correct reading.

"Yes, but you nearly drowned. If you please?"

She sighed, and placed the notepad on the table beside her, and started to hand the pen back to Emi.

"No, keep it."

She nodded and placed it with the notebook. The nurse bustled them out, as two more nurses entered.

"I am sorry, ladies. Miki-san needs her ... medicine."

"What drugs are you giving her," Kyouko asked, bluntly.

The nurse frowned.

"Since her parents have specifically asked for you, both of you, to remain in the loop ... I suppose I can tell you. She is being given an anti-depressant. A fairly strong one. We ... we believe that she is at risk to attempt suicide a second time."

"In here?" Emi looked unconvinced.

The nurse nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. We can not take any chances. Not until Miki-san is entirely healed. Mind and body."

* * *

><p>Kyouko ate her food in silence. She refused to look up at her rival for Sayaka's affections. She had this nagging feeling that once Sayaka was better, this friendship (of a sorts) that Emi was showing her would evaporate.<p>

For her part, Emi watched Kyouko carefully. Watched her eat, watched every little motion she made. She paid less attention to the food in front of her.

"I ... think we were too hard on Sayaka."

"No shit. What was your first clue?" Kyouko glared up at the older girl.

"I still think she needs to make a choice."

Kyouko sighed, but didn't answer.

Emi shrugged, and turned her gaze down to her food.

"You know," said Kyouko, "this is what bugs me. You're the one saying how you and Sayaka have this awesome perfect relationship for five months. I mean, I would kill to have that back. Okay, so she and I screwed up. Yeah, we kinda slept together. Once. Is that enough to ... you know ... end the relationship?"

"You agreed _not_ to take her back, Kyouko. That she needed to learn to decide. You're as much at fault in this as I am."

The redhead shrugged, and resumed eating in silence.

"Shit. Emiko, I can't stay here any longer. I gotta go look for that Witch."

"Revenge?"

"That too. My soul gem's in pretty bad shape. I need a grief seed to clean it."

Emi looked up.

"You mean, that metal, thorny thing you picked up from that monster you killed the other day?"

"Yeah, like that. Only, I used that one already. I'm running low on them. I ... I need to keep my supply up."

"You make it sound like a drug."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess it kinda is. Only, if I don't take this drug my soul gem becomes too tainted. It breaks, and turns into ... well, a grief seed."

Emi stared at Kyouko for several minutes without saying anything.

"I don't know if I understand you or not. I think that you're saying that you'll turn into one of those monsters if you don't get a grief seed."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's right."

"And Sayaka knows all of this?"

"Uh huh. She was there when I found out."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I knew this Puella Magi shit was more a curse than a blessing. I made a wish for my father's sake. He ended up going insane and killing our entire family."

"Okay."

"But, I didn't know that a soul gem was the same damn thing as a grief seed until Walpurgisnacht."

Emi frowned.

"I don't see what the last day of April has to do with anything."

"No, Walpurgisnacht was a Witch. The second strongest. The most strongest would have been Madoka, but Homura ended her before she could transform."

"I hear your words, but ... they aren't making sense."

Kyouko sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I don't blame you. Look, what I mean is ... her friends Madoka and Mami were killed, basically in front of her eyes, by the witch Walpurgisnacht."

"She ... she told me something about them. She always said there was an accident that killed the both of them. I didn't quite know if I should press her further or not."

"Yeah, probably best not to. Hell, I'm amazed she didn't go stark raving mad right after it happened."

Emi shrugged.

"I guess ... you were there for her?"

"Yeah, we were there for each other. I swore she'd never be alone again. Guess that was a lie."

"We're _all_ alone in the end, Kyouko."

She looked up.

"I thought we weren't on first-name basis."

"Hell. The woman we both love just tried to kill herself because we both rejected her. I think we can use first names now."

Kyouko shrugged.

"Anyway. At that time also, there was a girl named Homura."

"You called me that once."

"Yeah. See, she was in it for Madoka. She was her white knight, if you like. It was all about Madoka. She even said that she could travel back in time. So she kept … keeps on still for all I know … trying to keep that ditz from screwing up and contracting. Homura … she was the one that told us what a Puella Magi really is. Our souls get ripped out and turned into soul gems."

"So … that red egg thing you have …."

"Is the real me. Surprise."

Emiko frowned.

"I guess … no one would agree to a contract under those terms."

"Probably not."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyway. I … gotta go. If you get to see her before I get back, let Sayaka know what I've done."

* * *

><p>Kyouko followed where her soul gem led. She didn't smile. She didn't frown. She had no expression whatsoever. She wouldn't allow herself to become distracted by that. To do so would have been to concede defeat.<p>

"Now I know why Homura never showed any emotion," she muttered to herself.

The bridge that Sayaka had thrown herself from had bristled with the Witch's power. Often they would anchor themselves somewhere, but just as often they would go wherever negative emotions could be found. Hatred, lust, fear, all were the food of a Witch. This one had sought out despair, and found Sayaka.

She found where it lay. It had once been a military base. How long it had been abandoned was unknown, but places like this sometimes still held some surprises. She suspected that Homura had made more than one trip here.

There was a gap in the chain-link fence around the place. Kyouko squeezed in here, and found herself almost immediately engulfed in the Witch's barrier. The building looked no different now than it had in reality. It was more evidently a military base, or rather an armory. Cannon bristled from the upper floor's windows. At the main door, a small squadron of what looked like toy soldiers in yellow stood guard. In the courtyard between the fence and this door, a battalion of identical yellow-uniformed soldiers marched. All the soldiers held what looked like little flintlock muskets.

Their Mistress had just come back from feeding. She was at her most vulnerable. Unable to rove to escape, now she could only rely on her familiars to wear down this Puella Magi before she reached her lair.

Kyouko smirked.

"Time for your Waterloo, Motherfuckers …."

She wasted no time, but leapt directly to the attack. In a quick slashing maneuver she cut the marching soldiers in half. As the guard seemed suddenly to become alerted to her presence, raising their guns to their shoulders to fire, she jumped over their heads onto the building, coming down to the opposite side of them, and as the force volly-fired in entirely the wrong direction, cut them into pieces.

The door was unlocked. A padlock had once secured it, but it had been cut open. Kyouko wasted no time pondering this. More soldiers were rushing in her direction. They were, she had to admit, well-disciplined. The entire front line of a regiment would fire at once in her direction, drop to their knees, and the line behind would fire as they reloaded. Against many opponents, these well-drilled (if artificial) warriors might well have held the day. Against Kyouko, they were no better off than a line of plastic toys set up only to be knocked down by a child with a BB gun.

She continued to press inward, toward the center of the building. This is where the Witch had nested. This single-mindedness proved painful, as Kyouko found herself face-to-face with a battery of three toy cannon. All three fired at once, small round projectiles speeding to her before she could react. One lodged into her leg just above her right knee, though the other two missed. Kyouko grunted in pain, before allowing that part of her body to go numb. As Kyuubey said, it might prove a slight hindrance, but at that moment the agony would have been worse.

With blood oozing down her leg, Kyouko shouted a warcry, closing the distance before the small four-person teams could get the cannons reloaded, and slashed two of the three in half. The third one managed to get off another shot, which entirely missed, before Kyouko landed on the cannon with the full force of her body weight. It made a satisfying crunching noise. She grimaced and continued her assault.

The Witch sat in the center of the empty armory. It was a massive shape, roughly resembling a human torso. It seemed to wear a dark crimson and black corset that stretched from where it's legless hips rested on the ground to about half-way up. Its upper body was apparently clothed in a white blouse. Yellow ribbons held the blouse together over large pendulous breasts. From what should be the thing's shoulders spread dozens of thin yellow ribbon-like tentacles. There was no clearly definable head, only an unruly mass of yet more yellow tentacles sprouting from what should have been a neck.

Kyouko's eyes went wide as she suddenly realized what had happened. The color yellow ... the pattern of the Witch's kiss ... the little flintlock muskets that the toy soldiers carried … even the shape and clothing of the Witch … they all reminded Kyouko of someone … someone whom she had last seen on Walpurgisnacht ….

* * *

><p>AN:

Snork: In this timeline Homura told Kyouko and Sayaka about the whole system and how it works (chapter 6 of _Matchmaker_, right at the end), though you're right that Kyuubey hasn't confirmed it.


	8. We All Fall Down pt 3

We All Fall Down part 3.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime. Ito Emiko/Emi is an original character of my own devising.

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery, themes.

* * *

><p><em>Walpurgisnacht, flashback.<em>

Mami had seen Sayaka and Madoka arrive. She frowned. This complicated matters.

"Girls? What are you doing here?"

She ran over to them, glancing to where Homura and Kyouko were renewing attacks on Walpurgisnacht.

"This is dangerous. A witch's barrier is no place for a normal person, and Walpurgisnacht is no ordinary witch."

"But ... we couldn't stay away," insisted Sayaka.

"Please ... don't tell Homura or Kyouko-chan that we're here," added Madoka.

Mami frowned.

"Okay. I suppose. But stay here, you will be safe."

"Mami!" Homura shouted.

She glanced to the girls, to make sure they would be safe. As safe as anyone in a Witch's barrier could be. She turned, to see a faintly purple surge of energy arc toward her, and she felt the air pressure increase. Walpurgisnacht!

She summoned a rifle, and tried to dodge to the side. The purple ribbon of energy impacted her midsection. She felt a surge of intense pain, and felt her body below her waist go numb. She found herself falling to her knees. She opened her mouth to speak, or scream, but only a gurgling sound came out.

She felt herself fall forward, as her torso grew ice cold. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Madoka fall to her hands and knees and lose her dinner. Paralyzed with shock, she tried but was unable to reach out to the pink-haired girl.

Suddenly, she was swept up as though in a whirlwind, carried along through the air past a horrified Homura. She thought she saw Kyouko charge toward Walpurgisnacht's central mass, and as suddenly as she was swept up, she was dropped.

She landed with bone-crunching force on her back. Her eyes regained focus and she saw the swirling storm-clouds overhead that told her the battle still raged. Her pain had faded, for the moment, but she felt that something was laying on her chest. She felt blood and … something else oozing out over her. She found the strength to push herself up by her arms.

She tried to scream in horror but again only produced a gurgling sound. For she saw that the lower part of her body, her legs, waist, skirt, boots, were the something lying on her chest. Her blood and intestines spilled out, staining her corset a deep red.

Her pain increased. She felt the Witch's barrier around her collapse, but felt no joy. Only agony pervaded her body, her mind. She felt suddenly the presence of people. People who, after a moment of disorientation, screamed in horror at the partly dismembered girl they saw still moving feebly on the ground before them.

All ran, but one. A girl, about Mami's own age, with flame-red hair, clouded emerald-green eyes, and pale, freckle-dusted skin ... her expression was no less horrified than that of the others … but she ran over to Mami, kneeling beside her and grasping her hand.

Confused, Mami let her Puella Magi costume drop. Her legs followed suit, detached as they were. She glanced into the eyes of the girl at her side, finding a glimmer of strength there ... but not enough. She turned, weakening, and held out her left hand. Her ring changed itself into a soul gem. But where it was normally a bright, colorful yellow … it now was pitch-black. The normally gold metalwork was tarnished and warped.

Mami watched, her horror turning to fascination. The soul gem cracked along its surface, the dark mist within spilling out. As she watched, fascination turned again to horror as she recognized what her soul gem was becoming. As it cracked, as it warped … it became a grief seed.

She vaguely heard the red-haired girl screaming her name. She knew her? But somehow this didn't seem to matter. She felt a surge of agony, and fell back into the girl's lap. She would have screamed too, had blood not filled her lungs and mouth. She convulsed ... the labor pains of a Witch being birthed into the world.

Mami's body went still, her human senses went dark. But she felt herself rise up above the scene, taking on new senses. She "saw" the red-haired girl screaming in inexplicable sadness, she saw what remained of her body lying very still below her. She saw the forms below, and as her hatred and rage at the world, at Kyuubey and his lies, all grew within her, she began to sense the emotions of those beings below. The red-haired girl loved Mami. Why? She could not sense that. She did not recognize her … it was not Madoka or Kyouko. The people fleeing were cowardly, terrified, disgusted. She became disgusted at them. She had devoted her life to helping them, to protecting them from evil, and now, when she had needed them in turn ... Well, that didn't matter now. She now was a Witch. She was above it all, beyond it, and her old senses of justice, of helping, of being the 'good guy' were all recognized to be the useless, hollow bits of frippery that they in fact were.

Eventually, she found herself a place to attach to. It had once been a military base of some sort. She could sense the lingering hate and anger in the place. She possessed it, and found her Familiars. The little yellow toy soldiers, with their flintlock rifles and toy cannons, who obeyed unquestioningly the being who had come to think of herself as Lucrezia.

* * *

><p><em>Present.<em>

Kyouko took in a deep breath. She told herself that Mami was no more. The blond-haired Puella Magi had died on Walpurgisnacht, and this witch before her … no, this monster was not Mami. She couldn't be. There was no way that Mami could do what this … creature had done.

She gripped her spear, and jumped into the air. Just at that moment a regiment of toy soldiers marched forward, stopped, and readied their muskets. Kyouko swung her spear, which segmented into multiple parts, connected by chain. It arced down, slicing through the double line of troopers, sending them scattering.

"Heh. Nice try, but not good enough."

She flew forward, clicking her spear back into one piece, and lunged into the Witch. The bulky form was unable to dodge, and the spear-point penetrated deep into it. There was a spray of amber fluid, that smelled almost like tea, and a scream.

Kyouko shuddered, and fell backwards to the ground. Fortunately, the Witch had been mortally wounded, and as its tea-blood spewed out, its torso deflated before her eyes. Kyouko was, however shaken. The scream … there was no way she could call it anything but Mami's voice.

The witch's barrier vanished and her spear fell to the ground with a clang. Wide-eyed, she watched as the grief seed spun around like a top. She stood, nearly falling back over, and went to retrieve it. Once more, she shuddered in horror. The top of the grief seed was a five-petaled flower design, that made it painfully obvious that the creature had once been Mami.

Kyouko picked up her spear … then abruptly spun.

Behind her stood a red-haired girl with emerald green eyes and pale freckle-dusted skin. She wore a knee-length green sleeveless dress, brown shoes, and short white socks.

"I ... am sorry," she said quietly, bowing her head respectfully.

"What're you doing here? This isn't a safe place."

"No. Unless you are a Puella Magi."

Kyouko's eyes narrowed.

"Not even then. This is kinda my territory."

"Yes. I know this. I am … only here long enough to pay respects to Mami."

"Mami? Here for revenge or something?"

"I realize that you did what you had to. What … what I could not."

"How'd you know her?"

"When … when I made my Wish, I found myself … lost. Uncertain. She helped me find my way."

"Heh. Yeah, that sounds like Mami."

"I … I fled her territory. She and I did not agree on how one should hunt Witches. I … I never had the courage to help any one else."

"Hey. If it makes any difference to you, every damn Puella Magi I know of that goes in thinking they're gonna help people just end up fucking everything up. Even ... no, especially ... themselves."

The redhead nodded softly.

"Still. I regret not making the attempt."

Kyouko remained quiet for a moment.

"Well. Yeah. Umm, I guess … look, you can stick around as long as you need to, I guess. Just … don't get in my way or anything."

"Of course not. This is your territory. Your grief seeds. I would never presume to steal your livelihood from you."

Kyouko regarded her for another moment, saying nothing further. Then, Kyouko jumped away, keeping one eye on the girl. Better safe than sorry after all.

* * *

><p>Weary, tired beyond what she thought possible for a Puella Magi, Kyouko returned to the hospital. She passed by the skeleton crew of nurses and janitors, seeing one or two other people, but not many. She made her way up to the waiting room on the floor where Sayaka lay in her room, hopefully resting.<p>

Emiko looked up as she entered. She tilted her head questioningly, but Kyouko said nothing. She simply sat down beside the older girl.

Emi looked at her for a moment, before placing an arm around Kyouko's shoulders. With a soft sound that might have been thank-you, Kyouko closed her eyes and rested her head on Emi's shoulder.

Emiko sighed, and continued to watch the redhead. Kyouko sighed too, and cuddled up close to Emi. Before too long, her breathing evened out, her body relaxed. Kyouko was asleep.

Emi closed her eyes and tried to follow Kyouko's example. She thought the effort fruitless, until she realized sometime later that she was waking up with her cheek resting against Kyouko's forehead.

There was a voice, and Emi opened her eyes to see the cute nurse in front of them.

"Ladies? I am sorry to wake you, but we need to discuss some issues with you."

They nodded, and slowly stood up. Without quite meaning to, Emiko found her hand grasping Kyouko's. The redhead looked at her in surprise, but rather than pulling away, squeezed her hand in reply.

The nurse led them into a consulting office, where Sayaka's parents sat with a doctor. He had very dark skin and short cropped hair.

"I am Doctor Harris and I've been overseeing your daughter's progress. Sayaka is a very strong girl, but one who is in a great deal of pain. We think that she is out of physical danger, and we believe also that she is stable enough to be released from the hospital. I've prescribed anti-depressants for her, and I don't believe it is a good idea to let her return to school for ... say a week, at least. She will need careful observation and supervision, however, and at the slightest sign that she might try to kill herself again, I need you to call us."

Sayaka's parents nodded.

"How long is she gonna need drugs," asked Kyouko quietly. Emi looked to her, and squeezed her hand … they had never released each other's hands the entire time, Emi realized.

"I am afraid that she will probably need them for the rest of her life."

Kyouko nodded.

"Can we ... will we be able to visit her," asked Emiko?

"I think it would be a very good idea if you did."

Sayaka's mother nodded, looking directly at Kyouko with an expression that, while hard to read, appeared sympathetic.

"Please. Visit her. Both of you. She … she has cared very deeply for both of you, and … I think it will help."

_Even though we both hurt her? _Kyouko didn't ask.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was inappropriately bright. Both Kyouko and Emiko squinted. They still had their hands clenched tightly together.<p>

"Seems like ... I dunno ... should be raining or something."

Emi nodded.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It's too … happy out here today."

"Say … I dunno what time it is ... but I'm starving. Wanna go grab a bite?"

Emi actually smiled.

"I think that would be a good idea."

* * *

><p>AN: The red-haired girl, Tabby Winters, has made a previous appearance in my ficlet _Ad Memoriam_. She is an original character created and owned by me, and may feature in future stories.

Written before ep.11 aired. I kept the references to Walpurgisnacht having a Barrier and using Kisses due to the fact that Matchmaker's version of Walpurgisnacht includes those elements.


	9. We All Fall Down pt 4

We All Fall Down part 4.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime. Ito Emiko/Emi is an original character of my own devising.

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery, themes.

* * *

><p>Emiko watched Kyouko eat. The redhead didn't have very good manners, and she didn't seem to particularly care that people were staring at her. She gave the impression of someone who hadn't eaten in days. But Emi couldn't tear her eyes off of her.<p>

Kyouko looked up at Emi with a grin.

"This is pretty good," she said with mouth half full. Emi giggled softly.

"I'm glad you like it. This is my favorite restaurant"

Kyouko swallowed, and stopped eating. She put her fork down, and looked up at Emiko.

"Oh. So … I mean, I guess you and Sayaka..."

"All the time," Emi said with a smile.

Kyouko nodded.

"Yeah. Ummm, speaking of Sayaka … I guess we can visit her tomorrow, yeah? I mean … I've missed her …."

"I miss her too Kyouko. God … I just … I can't believe how close we came to losing her."

Kyouko started eating again, but with less gusto.

"Yeah. I know. I feel like sh … err … crap. I mean … I dunno, Emi. What're we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Kyouko. I really don't."

Kyouko sighed, and finished her meal. She looked at Emi's plate with a grimace.

"You … you _are_ gonna finish that, right?"

Emi shrugged.

"Not as hungry as I thought I was."

"Yeah, well ... don't waste it."

"You want it," she asked with a grin.

Kyouko nodded eagerly.

"I can see why Sayaka fell for you," she said. Emi couldn't quite tell if she was teasing or not.

* * *

><p>"Kyouko?"<p>

"Emiko?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For … well … you didn't really have to save our lives."

"Yeah I did. If I hadn't you'd have just made that witch stronger."

"Oh."

"Well … I mean … I guess I couldn't let Sayaka die."

"Just her?"

"Well … I mean, at that time … yeah, I guess so."

"And now?"

"Now? I dunno, Emi. Standing in that hospital room … seeing Sayaka … knowing how close I came to losing her … and knowing how much she meant to you too …."

"Kyouko, if it makes any difference to you … I know what you mean. I mean … after I found out about you and Sayaka … I mean, cheating on me … I hated you. Now … I don't know."

Kyouko didn't say anything. She only sighed softly, and gripped Emiko tighter. They were in Kyouko's home, formerly Homura's. Kyouko had invited Emi over after dinner, saying simply enough, that she didn't want to be alone. Emi agreed, eagerly. The place was still a bit messy, and the bed was still the only seating surface other than pillows arranged around a glass topped triangular table.

They had ended up in each other's arms, crying. Somehow they had managed to get to the bed without collapsing, and were now seated on its edge, arm in arm. The tears had dried up some time ago, but neither girl wanted to move.

"Kyouko?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you … I mean … will you be okay tonight?"

"No."

"What?"

"I mean … the last few days … most of the time … I know it sounds strange but being able to see Sayaka, even in trouble … now … I just can't stop thinking about how … how she is alone right now. And I can't do a damn thing about it."

"She has her parents."

"Yeah."

Emi shifted slightly, freeing one hand. She retrieved her cell phone.

"Mom? No, I am not still at the hospital. I need to be allowed to stay out again tonight though. No, I am not at Sayaka's either … can't visit her until tomorrow. Her parents. Kyouko. Yeah, that Kyouko. No mom, we won't kill each other, I promise. Okay. I'll be by sometime tomorrow, before visiting Sayaka. Okay, I'll pick up my homework then too. No … I don't know when I'll be home to stay. Yeah. Yeah, I'll be okay. Kyouko? I think ... it's hard to explain mom. Yeah, she needs me tonight. I don't know. Okay. Love you too."

She tossed her cellphone onto the bedside stand … the same one that had held Sayaka's cell phone not long before … and returned to her tight embrace of Kyouko.

"You don't have to do this," the redhead said quietly.

"Yeah I do."

"I need to clean my soul gem."

"Okay."

"I have a few spare grief seeds."

"I thought you said you were running low."

"Yeah. I have a few though. For … you know, times like this when … when I can't hunt."

Emiko nodded and before she realized she had done it, kissed the top of Kyouko's head.

The redhead looked up at her with a slightly confused look. Emi blushed.

"Sorry. I … just seemed …."

"No. No, it's ... okay Emi. You just surprised me, is all."

She tried to cuddle in closer, resting her head against Emiko's chest.

"Heartbeat's very soothing," the redhead sighed.

Emiko gave her a tight squeeze, and kissed the top of her head again. Kyouko sighed.

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured through the open window. A chilly morning breeze tousled the curtains. Emiko's eyes opened very slowly. Above her, she saw an unfamiliar ceiling. Sayaka was cuddled up tight against her side, her head on her chest. No … no, it couldn't be Sayaka, could it? It wasn't her ceiling, and Sayaka was at her own home, recovering.<p>

She glanced down to see Kyouko. Kyouko. Emiko sighed, and ran her fingers through Kyouko's long red hair.

Kyouko stirred, murmering.

"Sayaka …."

"Not quite," Emi said with a chuckle.

"Shit," Kyouko replied, turning sleepy, red eyes up to Emi.

"Our first time sleeping together," Emi joked. Her clothes were badly wrinkled, and Kyouko was in a tube-top and her shorts. They both knew nothing had actually happened.

"Heh. Hopefully not the last."

Kyouko realized what she had said, and that she couldn't take the words back … blushed, and buried her head in Emiko's chest.

"Sayaka would kill us," Emi sighed.

"Probably," Kyouko agreed.

"Still …."

Kyouko looked up quickly, her eyes wide.

"I mean … you are cute, Kyouko. I can tell why Sayaka loves you so much."

Kyouko shrugged, and returned her head to Emiko's chest. She lay there in silence for several minutes, until Emiko thought she had fallen asleep.

"Thanks for staying here with me," she said.

"Thank you, for inviting me here."

Kyouko sat up slowly.

"Yeah. But I gotta clean my soul gem, then we have to get some breakfast."

Emi sat up as well, and watched as Kyouko padded over to a corner. She pulled a lid off of a cardboard box, and retrieved a grief seed from it.

She returned to the bed, sitting down, and smiling when Emiko placed her arm around her shoulder. Emi watched in fascination as Kyouko's ring became a red egg-shaped jewel. Within its depths, dark smoke swirled.

"See," she explained, "if that taint builds up too much, I become a witch. I gotta use a grief seed to clean it. Like this."

She held the grief seed next to the soul gem, and the black smoke seethed out, absorbed by the grief seed.

"Then he takes 'em once they're all used up."

"He?"

"Yeah. Kyuubey. Right there."

She looked where Kyouko pointed.

"Don't see anything."

"Hmm. I guess he doesn't think you have enough potential."

She shrugged, and tossed the grief seed. It stopped, apparently in mid-air … and a white fuzzy tail became visible to Emi. She gasped in surprise as Kyuubey suddenly appeared before her, as the grief seed rolled down to what was apparently a hole on his back outlined in red. When the grief seed disappeared into this, the hole was covered again by white … skin, or fur.

_She can see me now._

"I can."

Kyouko let her soul gem return to a ring, and cuddled up close to Emiko again.

"Strange," she muttered.

"Yeah," Emi agreed, holding onto Kyouko tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Keep that up and I might have to kiss you back," Kyouko said with a smirk.

"Really?" Emi giggled, and kissed her head again.

Kyouko looked up, her grin revealing two little fangs.

"You're asking for it!"

"Me?" Emiko said with mock innocence.

"Uh huh, you! Kyuubey, get lost."

She didn't bother to look to see if the white creature listened to her or not.

Emi leaned in close, a smirk on her face.

"All talk?"

Kyouko answered by crushing her lips to Emiko's.

After they had kissed for what seemed an eternity, they both broke the kiss with slightly surprised gasps.

"Jesus fuck, what was that?"

Emiko chuckled.

"I know."

"Sayaka's gonna murder us."

"We ... have to tell her."

Kyouko kissed Emiko again.

"Yeah," she managed to say after breaking the second kiss.

Emiko started to stand up, and Kyouko groaned in protest.

"Two kisses we can … kinda .. well, apologize for. I don't … well, sitting on that bed with you …."

Kyouko nodded, with a sigh.

"Yeah. I guess we better get moving, so we don't get any ideas we'd regret."

"Too late for _that_," Emi said quietly.

Kyouko nodded.

* * *

><p>Sayaka lay in her bed. Staring up at the ceiling. She had a lack of energy. Actually, she didn't feel much of anything at that moment. She clenched and unclenched her left hand, thinking … when there was a knock at the door. She bolted upright, and hid something underneath her covers.<p>

"Yes?"

"Love? It's us."

"Emi! Kyouko!"

She felt happiness surge up from the fog that deadened her emotions. She hopped over to the door, opened it, and immediately threw her arms around both girls.

Kyouko grinned.

"You gonna let us in or just molest us in the hallway?"

Sayaka blushed heavily and backed up to allow the girls in.

"I am … oh, I am so glad to see you. Both of you."

"We're glad to see you," Emi said.

"Both of us," Kyouko chimed in.

"I … I am glad … that you two are … well, getting along."

Sayaka blushed, again.

"Oh … yeah. Swimmingly," said Kyouko, also blushing.

Emi chuckled, and took Kyouko's and Sayaka's hands.

"Let's not just stand around all day."

The three arranged pillows on the floor for comfort and sat, their knees nearly touching. Sayaka and Kyouko were both uncharacteristically quiet, their cheeks pink. Emiko tilted her head.

"We're all together now. Sayaka, you won't ever be alone again."

"I've heard that before," she said. Kyouko visibly winced.

"We mean it this time," Emi said.

"We?"

Kyouko nodded.

"That is … well … Emi and I … we've … see, we kinda see things different now. I guess. You … it's all about you, Sayaka. Really."

"Not about you, Kyouko?"

"Well … no. No, it isn't about me. Not now. Not any more."

"There's … something we need to tell you Sayaka," Emi said.

Kyouko looked down to where three pairs of knees nearly met.

"We … that is … last night, we …."

Sayaka looked at Kyouko.

"You?"

"Fell in love," Emi said boldly. Both Kyouko and Sayaka looked up at her in surprise.

"Umm … yeah," Kyouko stuttered.

"So, you don't have to make a decision, Sayaka. You … you can have us both. We … the three of us … we'll be together. I … don't really know … how. Exactly. But ... we will be."

Sayaka looked down. Emi shrugged, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kyouko pulled out a Pocky box and placed a stick between her teeth. Her hands were shaking.

"Why … why now?"

"Huh?" Emi tilted her head.

"Why now? Why not … well ... like ... _before_ I jumped off of a fucking bridge!"

Emi blushed also, and pulled her hand back from Sayaka's shoulder like it had been burnt.

"Sorry," Kyouko said quietly.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry for what? For waiting? For saying anything? For … making me … just … I don't know what."

"It … we didn't plan it," said Emi, " in fact … I … I think it happened while we were in the hospital. Watching over you. Waiting … waiting for you to get better."

"Yeah," added Kyouko helpfully.

Sayaka nodded.

"I … I guess that I should be grateful that you're telling me. It would … I guess be easier not to … figuring the crazy drugged up girl wouldn't have the sense to notice anyway."

"Don't say that," said Emi.

"Nah, you seem … well, pretty okay really."

Sayaka laughed.

"Okay? If I don't take my drugs, my doctor tells me, I may have a relapse. And I may be able to reduce the dosage eventually. But maybe not. Only thing he doesn't know is …."

She stopped talking, and suddenly got very quiet.

"What? What, Sayaka?"

"Nothing, Emi. Nothing."

The three girls sat there for an awkward moment. No one quite knew what to say. Or do. Not until finally Sayaka looked up, tears running down her cheeks, and gathered up both girls into a hug.

Surprised, Kyouko and Emiko sat for a moment. Just a moment … before they circled their arms around Sayaka, and each other.

"Thank you," Sayaka said, through tears, "Thank you for ... being here … for me. Both of you."

* * *

><p>Kyouko shook her head. Emiko, and Kyuubey who was perched on Emi's shoulder, looked at the clouded soul gem.<p>

"It barely helped," Kyouko said.

"Isn't it supposed to get brighter now?"

_You need to use another grief seed, Kyouko._

"I … know that, Kyuubey. But … well, I am kinda low. I'll have to go hunt tonight. I guess."

"Hunt? Witches?"

Kyouko nodded.

"Then … I … should come too."

"No. No, I didn't let Sayaka come with me when I hunted when we were together. I won't let you come now."

Emiko sighed.

"I won't let you go alone, Kyouko."

"What was it you told me before? All of us end up alone. Don't we? If I don't come back ... keep Sayaka … well... happy. Okay?"

"You will come back, though."

Kyouko smirked.

"Yeah ... Of course I will. Just sayin', you know?"

* * *

><p>The blast of energy hit Kyouko on her left side. She felt no pain, in fact she had shut off feeling pain some time ago. It was the only way she could continue to fight. Still, the force knocked her back, and she impacted a wall.<p>

She grunted and slumped to the ground, in a seated position. She tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't function. She looked down and saw that half of the left side of her torso was shredded to ribbons. Her legs and lower half were covered in blood and gore. Her spine was visible through the gaping wound, shattered in multiple places.

"Fuck ... take months to heal that …."

She felt the temperature suddenly lower, and felt a change in the air pressure. She realized she didn't have her spear ... looked around, only to see it lying some distance from her. Too far to reach, and she couldn't move.

"No … time for that then. Well .. was a … nice run. Hope you .. get indigestion … fucking witch …."

She steeled herself to die, to feel the last blow hit her soul gem, and to cease to exist. When there was a flash of blue light.

The Witch shrieked, and unleashed a series of energy blows on … a Puella Magi. Kyouko could see a blue skirt and blue and white top, a long white cape, and two swords flashing in deadly arcs.

She closed her eyes tightly. Then .. felt the temperature return to normal. The air pressure changed. An almost peaceful sense surrounded her.

"You look like shit," said a familiar voice. She opened her eyes.

"Sayaka?"

She grinned, and stretched, her cape flowing behind her.

"What ... what did you do ... moron! Didn't … didn't you listen to Homura?"

"Uh huh. I'm doomed anyway, see? I get to choose a lifetime of being in a drug-induced fog, doing nothing but costing my parents money … or a lifetime of doing something."

"Fuck! Sayaka … what … what about Emiko? I mean ... damn, I know _I've_ been selfish but …."

"What about her?"

"You ... she loves you."

"And you."

"Yeah, and … me. Wait. Sayaka … what was your wish?"

The blue-haired Puella Magi blushed, and shrugged.

"You … moron. You … you didn't ..."

"Kyouko!"

Emiko ran over to them. The witch's barrier had collapsed, with neither girl especially noticing.

"Oh ... dear god ... what ... what happened to you?"

"Witch. Stronger than I could handle."

"What? Sayaka … you … you are … are you okay?"

She nodded.

"You wished for us to be together, didn't you? The three of us."

"Kinda," Sayaka said quietly.

"Oh god. Sayaka … how did you ... how did you hide your soul gem?"

"I … hid the ring in my pocket … well … except for the first day you both came over … I … was wearing it … and … shoved it under my bedsheets."

"Fuck!"

"But ... Kyouko … Emiko ... we can all be together now."

"Yeah. Wonderful. I am gonna turn into a fucking witch in a second here."

"Oh, yeah … here."

Sayaka held a grief seed out to Kyouko, who took it. She held it up to her soul gem.

"Wow. That was a strong grief seed … but it took the whole thing, didn't it?"

"Yeah. I am telling you, Sayaka. I am dying."

"What?"

"Not now, Emiko. But … well, my soul gem ... isn't healing right any more. It takes more to clean it … if it hadn't been for Sayaka, I would've been killed today."

"Then … I am glad I made my wish."

"Fuck you, Sayaka. You greedy, selfish bitch."

"What?"

"Think about it, moron! You're a Puella Magi. I am too. That means we're both doomed to become witches, or if we're lucky, die. Get it now?"

She shrugged.

"Emiko now gets to watch, not one, but two people she loves go down that spiral of despair and madness. Fuck you, Sayaka. Just fuck you."

Kyouko's soul gem was already starting to become cloudy again.

"I … but … Sayaka … Kyouko. What … what are you saying? I … you both …."

She wasn't terribly coherent. She was probably experiencing shock.

"Yeah. Sayaka, if I wasn't crippled right now I'd probably kill you."

"Kyouko!"

"Just ... fuck you, Sayaka."

The blue haired girl dropped to her knees.

"No. No, this … this isn't right. This ... no!"

The brown haired girl backed away, then turned, and ran.

"Shit. Go ... go after her, idiot."

"But … you …."

"I'll be okay. I think I hear sirens, so I'm gonna be put in the hospital for a while. I think you know how to get there. Better leave before they think you had something to do with it."

Sayaka glanced at her sword, then at Kyouko.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. We … will visit you … when we can."

"Go!"

"Emiko!"

The brunette stopped.

"Emi. God, please … don't go. Please?"

"I … I don't know what to say, or to think, Sayaka. You … you manipulated me."

Sayaka placed a hand on her shoulder, and Emi turned around. The older girl was crying.

"I didn't want to lose you. Or Kyouko. It … having you both, I realized … it's something I'm willing to fight for."

Emi just stood there, looking at Sayaka. It was hard to know what was real and what wasn't. She had loved Sayaka before … so … this was real love. But Kyouko. When she thought about the redhead … it felt the same. But that wasn't real, was it? How did wishes really work? Did they create the impossible … or only work with the possible?

"I don't know if I can understand that. I don't think I ever will. But … I do … feel love for both of you. I … I guess it is worth fighting for."

Sayaka smiled, even though she felt like breaking down and crying with Emiko. She took her hand.

"If we go back now … we can probably see Kyouko before the ambulance gets to her."

"Ambulance?"

"Yeah, she said she heard sirens."

"Sayaka … this … this is the only road with access … if there were an ambulance, we would've seen it pass."

"What?"

They felt a very subtle change in pressuren. They turned in time to see an intense red light flash explosively.

"Kyouko!"

The two ran back toward where they had left her … stopping before a red chain-link latticework that was all too familiar to Sayaka.

"Your friend is gone."

They turned.

They saw a red-haired, green eyed girl whose pale skin was dusted with freckles. She wore green and white knee-length boots that appeared to sheathe combat knives, a green sleeveless minidress with white lace at the lower hem, shoulders, and collar, white gloves reaching to her elbows with green trim, and a white belt about her waist, the silver buckle holding an emerald green gemstone shaped vaguely like a cross with its crossbar tilted diagonally. Sayaka sensed that this was her soul gem.

Sayaka transformed and drew her saber. The redhead crouched into a defensive position, drawing both knives from her boots.

"I'm here to help," she said desperately.

Sayaka looked confused.

"You … you must not be used to trusting people," she said with a slight smirk.

The redhead shrugged, and straightened up.

"If I were where you stand … when Mami … I couldn't bring myself to … face her as a witch."

"I … I don't want … Kyouko to continue like that … I couldn't … face it. Emi. Stay here. I will be back. I swear that."

She nodded.

"Tabby Winters," the redhead said quietly, as she and Sayaka turned to the latticework.

"Miki Sayaka. Nice to meet you, Winters-san."

"And you, Miki-san."

Their blades cut paths through the red latticework, and together the two Puella Magi fought their way in to face the creature that had once been Kyouko.

Emi watched them disappear into the Witch's barrier.

"Be … safe. Sayaka … I … if only there was some way that I could help you … help you to really … find happiness."

She turned ... and saw Kyuubey standing behind her, his big furry tail wagging behind him ….

* * *

><p>AN: The red-haired girl, Tabby Winters, has made a previous appearance in my ficlet _Ad Memoriam_. She is an original character created and owned by me, and may feature in future stories.


	10. Learning to Stand Again

Learning to Stand Again

The conclusion to the Matchmaker sequel stories, and the end of the story of Sayaka and Kyouko in the alternate universe.

I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or the characters associated with the anime. Ito Emiko/Emi and Tabby Winters are original characters of my own devising.

As with Matchmaker, this fic is rated M for language, violence, sexuality, and generally mature, sometimes graphic, and occasionally potentially triggery, themes.

* * *

><p>Emiko's eyes opened. She yawned, and stretched. The last year or so … had hardly seemed to be real at all. Sayaka … Kyouko … Kyuubey … Puella Magi … Witches. It was the stuff of fiction … or of nightmares. Still … it was real.<p>

And, she realized … today was the big day. The day she had to be there, for Sayaka. To be strong for her. It was a day … not to screw up.

School seemed ... irrelevant. It was something to get through, and no more than that. Then, she went to the park. She knew when Sayaka would be there. It was just a matter of waiting. She stood back a moment when she saw her. Saw her walk over to the bench. It was probably the same bench every time … but it didn't really matter. It was more the idea of the park bench … Sayaka had talked about it the one time. The five of them … Sayaka and Kyouko whom she had met … Mami, Madoka, and Homura, whom she had not, and never would. There was something about that bench ….

She walked over, taking deep breaths. To herself she repeated, over and over, _Don't screw this up._

"Hey?"

Sayaka wiped her eyes, but didn't respond.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emi knew the answer before she asked the question.

Sayaka looked up at her, with tired, tear-blurry eyes. She just shrugged, and straightened up.

Emi sat down on the bench beside her.

"Been in a fight? Girlfriend?"

Sayaka shifted uncomfortably.

"What … what makes you say that?"

"Which part … the fight, or the girlfriend?"

Sayaka shrugged.

"Call it intuition. Fights happen."

"Yeah."

"Best thing to do … is to pick yourself up, go back to her … and talk about it. Really … talk about it."

Sayaka shrugged, again.

"What's her name?"

"Why do you care, anyway? I just want to be left alone."

"It's better if you aren't. Being alone sucks."

Sayaka nodded, with a sad little chuckle.

"Yeah. It ... it does. Kyouko. That's her name … Kyouko."

"Pretty name. I bet she matches it."

"Heh."

"What? Oh, I know ... she must be like … like the woman I love. Abrasive. Rude. Loud. Foul-mouthed. But … I love her more than … I can stand sometimes."

"Yeah … that's … that's just like Kyouko."

Emiko nodded.

"What … what was your fight about? I mean … it might help to talk about it now. Right? So … you can go back to her and … maybe know what to say this time around."

Sayaka looked at Emiko.

"Have … have we met?"

"No. I'm Ito Emiko."

"Miki Sayaka."

"So ... Miki-san … you … want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand, Ito-san. Or … probably even believe me."

_Don't mess this up, _she told herself again_. _She reached out and placed her left hand atop Sayaka's. Emiko had to control her breathing. Control her heart-beat. It was … difficult. But it was what she was here for.

Sayaka, in surprise looked down at Emiko's hand, at first surprised at the girl's forwardness. Then, she saw the ring, and the brown-orange heart shape on her fingernail, of the middle finger, of her left hand.

"Oh … you … you're …."

"Different. Anything you can tell me … I've seen it, or stranger."

"Kyouko … she is … she's a Puella Magi also."

"Really. What a coincidence," Emi said. Holding back tears.

"Yeah. I … I didn't think you generally liked staying so close … you know, competing for grief seeds and all."

Emi took a deep breath. _Ger her back on topic_ ….

"What was your fight about?"

"She … she farms grief seeds."

"Yeah … if you're a Puella Magi … that can make sense."

"But … but people get hurt that way!"

"Yeah. People get hurt that way. Did you tell her how you feel?"

"Yes. She … got physical."

"Did she?"

Sayaka blushed, and shrugged.

"Actually … actually I kinda started it."

"So … go back to her. Say you're sorry. Explain how you feel. Tell her what you think. Talk to her."

Sayaka nodded.

"And if she won't see reason, I'll come by and kick her ass a few times for you."

Sayaka giggled.

"O … okay."

Emiko smiled. God she wanted to throw her arms around Sayaka. She couldn't.

"Go. Go to your love, Sayaka."

Sayaka tilted her head, her cheeks turning pink.

"Ummm ... okay. Are … are you sure we haven't met, though? You seem … awfully familiar."

"No. And … we might not ever meet again. That's how … this life can go sometimes."

"Oh."

"Cherish the time you have with your love, Sayaka. You … really never know … when you could … just … lose her."

Sayaka nodded, and sniffled.

"Thanks. I … I will go now. And … well, try again."

"And again. And again. Don't ever give up on her, Miki Sayaka."

"You … you sounded just like Homura there for a moment."

"Thanks."

Sayaka tilted her head again … then shrugged, and started walking back towards Kyouko's apartment.

Emiko realized she still loved them both. She would never stop loving either of them.

She cried for 15 minutes.

* * *

><p>"Kyuubey?"<p>

_Ito Emiko. This is strange. You are a Puella Magi … and yet I do not recall contracting with you._

"You did. In … a different time-line."

_Just like Akemi Homura._

"Probably not. Though … several people have said I'm kinda like her. Kyuubey ... do you know a Puella Magi named Tabby Winters?"

_Of course._

"Contact her. Tell her to come immediately. There is … a dangerous witch that we have to stop. She will do … incalculable damage to people that I love dearly ... but, I don't know if I can fight her alone."

_Do you mean the Witch of the Guns? I don't know if Tabby will fight her or not. _

"Tell her she won't be doing it alone. And tell her … if she wants to really help out a lot of people … that she'll come … and we'll do it."

_I will try, Emiko._

"Thank you, Kyuubey. For more than you can possibly understand."

* * *

><p>.o0o.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wish for Sayaka's happiness. I want to redo my meeting with her, so that she'll stay with Kyouko, and <em>

_… _

_not fall in love with me._

* * *

><p>.o0o.<p>

* * *

><p>Sayaka reached out for the doorbell … and before she could touch it, the door opened. Kyouko peeked out. Sayaka wondered how she was always able to do that!<p>

"Oh. Umm. Hi."

"Hey. Wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again."

"Ummm. Can I come in?"

"You wanna hang out with a monster some more? Knock yourself out."

Sayaka took a deep breath.

"You … you're not a monster, Kyouko."

The redhead shrugged, and padded over to her triangular, glass-topped table. A small bowl of noodles sat there.

"I … was just eating."

"What a surprise," Sayaka said with a smirk.

Kyouko frowned.

"You … umm … want some?"

Sayaka shrugged.

"I … came to … say that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For … slapping you."

"Heh. You took the worst of it so I think we're even."

Sayaka sighed.

"Still. I … I don't want something like that to come between us."

"What, the whole parasite surviving off the suffering of other people thing?"

Sayaka took a deep breath.

Kyouko smirked, and sat down on a cushion to continue eating her noodles.

Sayaka sat down at her side.

"I … I don't understand it. I never will. But … I love you, Sakura Kyouko. And that means good times and bad."

"Sickness and health, kiss the bride, kinda shit?"

Sayaka grinned.

"Why not?"

Kyouko held up her chopsticks, full of noodles, and shoved it toward Sayaka, who opened her mouth in some surprise.

"We'll work something out, I guess. But please, Sayaka … that's a trigger for me. You go wasting food, or moaning about farming grief seeds … it pushes me over the edge."

"I … I just don't want to see people, innocent people, get hurt."

Kyouko sighed.

"I guess it's something we both have to work on, then."

"So … what are you doing tonight?"

"You, hopefully."

Sayaka blushed a deep red, and Kyouko smirked, a little fang visible.

* * *

><p>Sayaka opened her eyes. She saw an unfamiliar ceiling above her. She blinked. Wait … could it be?<p>

Then she felt a warm body at her side, and saw a shock of unruly red hair draped across her belly.

It had been her imagination then … because Kyouko was there, with her … where they had been last night … the apartment that used to be Akemi Homura's … even if things felt different somehow. The window seemed cleaner. The room somehow seemed cheerier. There was the faintest scent of tea ….

"Mornin' love," Kyouko all-but purred into her ear.

Sayaka grinned and rolled onto her side ... gazing into her eyes … touching her bare shoulder with her hand … feeling Kyouko's skin on her skin. They leaned in close ….

And there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Hey, lovebirds! Come on, or you're going to miss breakfast."

Sayaka flinched in shock. She blinked. The voice … sounded ….

"What's got into you? I mean, sure that was kinda rude of Mami, but …."

"Mami? She … how … I don't understand. She …."

"What?"

"Walpurgisnacht."

"Wal … whassat now?"

Sayaka sat up, staring down at Kyouko in confusion.

"Walpurgisnacht. The Witch. Killed Mami … or it looked like it anyway … you and Homura couldn't beat it … Madoka destroyed it, then …."

"What the hell are you rambling about? Witch? Walrus night?"

She stood up slowly.

"Kyouko?"

* * *

><p>Sayaka remained in a state of shock. It was Mami's place. Mami was there, smiling like nothing had happened. Cakes and a kettle of tea sat on a triangular glass-topped table. Around it, sat everyone … Homura … Madoka … Kyouko … she took a seat wordlessly beside Kyouko, staring at people she never expected to see again.<p>

Madoka grinned.

"You must wonder what's going on, Sayaka-chan."

"Yeah, kinda."

"So many people sacrificed so much for your happiness. Kyouko-chan sacrificed her life."

Kyouko flinched, a look of confusion on her face.

"Emiko-san sacrificed her love for you."

"Who?"

Madoka chuckled.

"Someone who loves you so much, she was willing to lose you to make you happy."

"Madoka … how do you know all of this?"

"I made a wish."

"Whaa? Homura-chan … didn't you …."

"Try to stop her? Yes. It is difficult to explain."

"Even for me. Sayaka-chan. You can have real happiness here. I know it."

"Here? What do you mean, Madoka?"

"There are infinite varieties in life, Sayaka-chan. Every choice everyone makes in life branches out, because for every choice, there were so many others. What if you had made a wish for Kyousuke? Or if you had made a wish for unlimited wealth? Or just a wish for the biggest cake ever made?"

"So … what are you saying?"

"Sayaka-chan. You have made choices that have brought you to this point. You have a chance here for a life of happiness. That's what I want. I want you to smile, and to be happy. It's what I want for everyone."

Sayaka shook her head.

"I'm … not really sure what you're saying."

"There are no more Witches, Sayaka. Kyouko isn't doomed. No Puella Magi is, ever again. You two can be together."

Sayaka frowned.

"Even though I saw Mami-san die? And I saw Homura-chan rewind time?"

"Yes, Sayaka. Even with that. Your choices in this world are no less valid than your choices in any other world. They balance out, the sorrows that you took from others, the sorrows that you left alone, and the sorrows that you gave out."

"This is … kinda beyond me."

"It's beyond any of us," Mami said with a slight smile, "any of us except for Madoka that is."

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, Sayaka. Just accept this life."

She looked to Kyouko, who had a smirk on her face.

"Tough choice, huh?"

Sayaka giggled.

"Not really, no."

Madoka nodded her head.

"Goodbye then. For the last time."

"What? Madoka … you ... aren't … aren't staying?"

"I can't, Sayaka. I am sorry."

"I … will miss you, Madoka."

"No. You won't remember me at all, Sayaka."

* * *

><p>Sayaka's eyes opened. A dream … must've been ... some weird dream.<p>

"Mornin' love," Kyouko all-but purred into her ear.

"Kyouko?"

"Uh huh. Who else? And if you say Mami I tickle you to death!"

Sayaka giggled … but felt her stomach twist.

"Hey, lovebirds! Come on, or you're gonna miss breakfast."

"O ... okay, Mami-san," Sayaka replied, still in shock.

"We gotta get our own place," Kyouko said with a smirk. Sayaka shrugged.

"How … long have we … been staying here."

"Huh? Did I go too rough on you last night or something? Hit your head on the wall a few times?"

Sayaka blushed.

"I just … I am not really sure."

"Moron," Kyouko said teasingly.

* * *

><p>"I thought Homura-san was going to be here."<p>

Mami shrugged.

"She was supposed to be. She met two new Puella Magi. Well, actually one is new, the other is from out of town."

"Tabby and Emiko, or so Homura said," Kyouko replied with a shrug.

"Are you all going to work together?"

"No reason not to. Plenty of grief cubes drop outta demons after all," Kyouko said in between bites of cake.

"And, the more of us there are working together, the less likely something bad will happen," added Mami.

Sayaka shrugged.

"I … guess. This is just … Something feels so … strange. Like … like my life hasn't been mine for a long time."

Kyouko looked at her for a moment.

"Dunno what that's all about. Having any regrets?"

"No, Kyouko. Not … not if we're together."

She grinned, and shoved a fork-full of cake at Sayaka. She giggled and opened her mouth. Kyouko smirked and "accidentally" smeared some frosting on Sayaka's chin, before giving her the morsel. As Sayaka chewed, Kyouko leaned in and licked Sayaka's chin.

"No wasting food, right?"

Mami blushed, but giggled softly, watching as Kyouko and Sayaka began to kiss.

"Girls! Not in the living-ro … oh my …."

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: This was rewritten more times than I care to remember, both before and after seeing the last two episodes of the series. Okay so it didn't end tragically, but there was plenty of tragedy throughout. Or something. I admit, I couldn't bring myself to separate these two, again (and that was before seeing the last 2 episodes of the series).

I might write additional stories within this alternate universe's timeline(s) but it won't be for a while if I do so. I'm taking a short break from Puella Magi fanfic, then will work on whatever story people want me to write based on the poll in my profile (which will be either a non Puella Magi story, or one in the main timeline(s) from the series), and/or on a challenge fic.


End file.
